


The Sun

by TheReliefShadow



Category: Pizza Thot Series - acgats, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ...i lied, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Sun Midoriya Izuku, Though not for a while probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReliefShadow/pseuds/TheReliefShadow
Summary: Feel the heat, the power, the majesty of the sun.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Awata Kaoruko | Bubble Girl/Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Haya Yuuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kamiji Moe | Burnin/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Izuku, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Kodai Yui/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Midoriya Izuku/Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Tokage Setsuna, Midoriya Izuku/Tsunotori Pony, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 136
Kudos: 606





	1. Feel it

**(A/N): Hi guys, this chapter should have been uploaded weeks ago but I lost it when I switched computers. Around 10,000 words were lost, and my motivation was gone, but now it's ready! Though it is shorter. :(**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

People believe they are special. It doesn’t matter who they are, every...single...person believes they are special. While that could be true...nobody is special, being born doesn't make you special, having a gift doesn't make you special, what makes you special is what you do with your life given. Those who work and strive to become something, do something, create something are special. The ones who give themselves purpose are the ones who are special. Objects can be special, those that serve a purpose even one so small are special. Articles like the sun, the moon, the earth, the stars...these are all special objects each serving a purpose.

Now, what happens when someone has a power that no one could have ever thought about, do they walk among those who work and strive for a goal, or do they fall into obscurity, let's find out.

_**-Aldera High School-** _

Midoriya Izuku was a short and skinny teen who was just watching his life run on by. The teen had a round face that was covered by a long mess of fluffy dark-green hair that stuck up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes held the same green color as his hair, which at times couldn't be seen due to his long thick curly hair, his hair covered his set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, a rather plain-looking teen. If only you didn't see the burn marks or scars that littered his body as if you could see them you'd see large scars that cut across his hands.

Though it wasn't his fault, being born quirkless wasn't ideal for anyone anymore. He was bullied and hated just for being around. His child friend Katsumi Bakugou, or Kacchan wouldn't even pay attention to him anymore. She couldn't care less about him it seemed like. Every time he tried to spend time with her she just brushed him off, which in her case means she used her quirk **Explosion** in his face more times than he could count. She wasn't always like this, he reminisced about the times when she used to play with him all the time. Two peas in a pod they were....though that only lasted two years when she gained her quirk and he didn't. Back then the memories were filled with happiness, now all he could feel was the pain. 

His family was indifferent towards him ever since he could remember. His father had passed many years ago, but his mother held strong considering she had three kids to take care of. They used to be a very happy family but ever since his younger sisters gained their quirks, they seemed to despise him, even his mom had started to ignore him which hurt...a lot seeing as how he was closest to her. He still held onto his childhood dream, even if his family seemed to not support it, or quite frankly not care about it.

A sigh resounded out of his mouth. It was the beginning of his junior year at Aldera High and it seemed that nothing was going to happen. This was always the case, considering his favorite superhero All Might was saving people everywhere. All Might alone was worth about 100 heroes doing the same work seeing as how he seemed to be able to get from place to place in a matter of seconds. Though no one knew what kind of quirk All Might had, the man seemed strong enough for it not to matter, however. Something like that called to Izuku. Not the matter of the quirk but the ability to save those in need wherever they were.

It was strange, however....men don't get really strong quirks or get them at all, women did, though that just made All Might even more popular seeing that he was a man who could quite literally change the weather with a punch.

Izuku sighed again just wishing for the day to end.

* * *

_**-Musutafu-** _

While the boy was at school something else was happening out in the city. A portal had opened and when it closed, stood a blonde-haired blue-eyed very muscular man. He seemed to be at least 325 cm (10'8 ft) and was bloodied from head to toe. His name was Escanor, the Lion Sin of Pride, a man of such strength and power that nothing could faze him. Though as of this moment the man seemed fine despite the injuries littering his body. The massive battle with the Demon King had ended with his friend's victory, his love for Merlin was reciprocated. He had no regrets as he vanished into light particles, but here he was...alive. The massive man couldn't understand why...he pondered that question while standing before he tried moving. He struggled a bit not that it'd show on his face, before he slouched himself onto the wall of the alleyway he was at and decided to take a rest, and continue ruminating on why he was here.

Sleep took ahold of the massive man, as he dreamed of a green-headed boy. A boy whose wish was to help people but was too powerless to do anything. It reminded him of when the night took hold, and he reverted into his normal appearance. He felt his weapon **Rhitta** shake in his hand, Rhitta was a giant, ornamental ax which was incredibly heavy. Its weight was concentrated on the head, which makes it very off-balanced, yet at the end of the day, Escanor was able to wield it with one hand. As he continued dreaming, he witnessed what was supposed to happen in two years. The boy now with some power was able to fight powerful men, though with a mind like his it was no wonder why he was winning. His dream progressed and he watched as the boy trained to become the best but alas it wasn't enough...the boy just couldn't hold a candle to much of the other people he fought against.

The dream then transitioned, and it showed him watching the boy, training him, before ultimately leaving him to find his peace. The dream moved on and showed what the boy could accomplish if he had his power and more. Just this viewing allowed Escanor to gain a good opinion of the boy, he had kindness like the goddesses and that was enough. Escanor awoke around the time school ended and stood to his feet. Although he was confused considering **Sunshine** should be gone from his body, he knew what he needed to do, and right now passing on his supposed power was what something wanted him to do, the power of a god.

* * *

School had ended and Izuku was leaving out the gate when he was pushed to the ground by Katsumi and her friends. "OI, DEKU! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU LOSER!" Katsumi yelled out. Those present laughed at Izuku, while he just sat there. Katsumi then went next to him and slapped him over the head, "Come on, Deku. What, can't say anything again huh, shitty loser." Izuku was silent before standing up and picking up his things as Katsumi then kicked him to the floor and laughed with her friends as they left. He then did the same thing again and started to walk a different way knowing that things would happen again if he 'followed' her. Izuku felt useless, there was nothing he could have done, he couldn't be a hero, he couldn't save people, he couldn't even protect himself. 'Maybe Katsumi is right...maybe I should give up being a hero.' 

Izuku just kept walking not even noticing where he was going until he heard the crashing of waves. He looked around and saw where he was, considering the trash that was everywhere. Takoba Municipal Beach Park, he read as he looked over the rusted sign. It was here that he felt an overbearing feeling come over him. He froze, his mind was screaming as he stood still, and then it happened, Izuku witnessed a bloodied man so huge trug towards him. He was muscled to the point that even All Might would probably cower.

Fear wouldn't allow him to move, staring into the man's eyes made him feel like an ant, but even though he was scared Izuku still looked concerned at his body. Gashes and cuts dotted the man's body like art. The man then spoke, but Izuku couldn't understand him. He then smiled and brought up his hand and beckoned Izuku to come to him. Izuku just looked at him still not moving, before he nervously whispered, "W-what do you want with me....I-I have nothing I can give you." 

Escanor then came closer to him, and spoke again this time Izuku understood, "We all just need a chance....this one, is part of yours." With that, he pushed his palm to Izuku and then the entire neighborhood lit up.

Izuku yelled out in pain as he collapsed onto the ground, he felt as if he was being cooked from the inside out. He stared at the man who did this to him, as the man just looked at him with a smile, three different colored particles were coming off of him and seemed to rush at Izuku, with that, the man scrunched his eyes in a bit of worry before he closed his eyes and vanished. Izuku couldn't see that another set of the particles went inside of him, but he couldn't be bothered about that considering he was being fried. Izuku tried to move but he couldn't. The pain was unbearable now, and he tried to push it down but the pain came back with a vengeance, he screamed out as everything surrounding him started to melt. 

The trash was the first thing to start the process before it just evaporated into nothing, then the sand underneath him started to transform into volcanic glass from the heat-generating off of Izuku, while the water just turned into steam. It looked like he was going supernova, as extreme heat was being directed throughout the area, luckily or unluckily no one was around him. This meant that whatever was happening to him, Izuku was going to have to suffer on through by himself.

***BOOM***

A shockwave shot out of where Izuku stood. As sand was kicked up into the air while Izuku screamed out again. Inside the massive energy field, Izuku could be seen on his hands and knees. His skin was blazing red while his surroundings were bright gold almost yellow in color, but that wasn't the only color in the field. A purplish-black, as well as a porcelain white, could be seen around him. Izuku had directly absorbed the last color that was there. It was here, that Izuku's body started to change and grow. No more was he skinny and short, no more was he scarred across his body, no more would he be _**weak.**_ With another excruciating shout from Izuku, the light brighten to such an extreme degree out, and a sonic boom could be heard echoing throughout Musutafu, **Rhitta** was answering his call.

Only now were people starting to notice an overbearing pressure coming down onto themselves, as the resounding shockwave had been heard throughout the city. The pressure was then followed by an extreme amount of heat, as people then started to notice that much of their surroundings were melting. Fear became the first thing that appeared in their heads followed by screaming, as they believed it to be a villain attack though they didn't know who could do something on such a grand scale. Heroes acted like chickens as they directed their attention to the civilians trying to get them out of harm's way. Then as the light at the beach got brighter the many heroes noticed it and some started to move in that direction. 

While that was happening, Rhitta came flying through the air and cut through the sphere of visible heat easily. It landed as Izuku noticed it seeing that the aura it permeating from it made the heat much more bearable. With that in mind, Izuku crawled his way towards it and grabbed it. The heat and pressure then slowed to a calm stop before disappearing entirely. In the center of the aftermath was Izuku with a heavy grip on the weapon, sweat was coming off of him in droves. If someone were to compare the previous Izuku to this one it was apparent that he had undergone a drastic change in his body.

In this new form the boy from before was gone, nowhere could the previous Izuku be seen. Now, stood a man, a very large man of about 285cm (9.3 ft) at the peak of the human condition, he seemed to be the embodiment of _'muscles on muscles.'_ Still kneeling, however, Izuku slowly stood up, holding onto Rhitta for support, as his body relaxed he picked up the sound of sirens in the distance. He frowned, before slowly moving, not paying attention to how far he was from the floor and slowly walked towards his home. He hoped no one was home right now as he wouldn't be able to explain why he wasn't home earlier.

* * *

_**-Midoriya Family Residence-** _

It was about an hour later when Izuku finally made it home. His body had relaxed as he made his way home, and his body temperature had stabilized enough to not make him sweat like no tomorrow. However, he still had his grip on Rhitta and while he didn't know the axes' name yet, he knew that the weapon seemed to help calm down whatever that man had given him. It scared him to think that he may always need to have the weapon on him, or else he'd go supernova but he guessed it was better than the alternative.

He went into the house, and slowly but surely made his way up the stairs to get to his room. It was a hassle to get into the door and with each step he made he could hear the house creak and rumble, signifying his immense weight. The house was built to handle massive weight seeing as how quirks could be different in variety, but it seemed he was pushing it. Though that could also be because of the massive ceremonial axe he was carrying up he'd see in a bit after he gets into his room.

As he went into his room, he learned that it was quite frankly small. He had learned about his increase in height as he was walking home, and while it had frightened him he knew there was nothing he could do about it. However, that chance that man said he had given him kept circulating in his head, he couldn't get that thought out of his mind, and the more he seemed to make sense of it the more tired he got. Another sigh came out, which made him realize that today was just not his day. This wouldn't even include what had happened at the beach or how he would explain this to his mother. 

He held onto a small amount of hope that she'd figure out how to help him but a small part of him, a dark part of him would make itself known just to put its two cents in, saying she probably wouldn't even notice. After all, she hasn't even had a full conversation with him ever since he entered high school. At most, there was a _'Hi'_ and _'How are you?'_ but anything after that was just speculation.

A sharp pain shot throughout his body as he collapsed onto the ground, a silent agonizing groan was produced out of his mouth and while he didn't feel as if anything too bad was happening like with at the beach, he still understood that his body was reacting to something. It was here Izuku finally blacked out, the sun had finally disappeared as the moon shone through his window, illuminating his resting figure shrink to about 190cm (6.2 ft). While Izuku slept the axe moved and placed itself next to his bed as Izuku's body drifted onto his bed. 

Even though the pain had knocked Izuku unconscious, a smile could be seen ever-present on his face. His subconscious knew what the man had meant by his chance and Izuku wasn't going to waste it. 


	2. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family?

**(A/N): So I am very tired but I'm still writing nothing will keep me down!**

**I don't own anything. (EDITED)**

* * *

_**-Inko POV-** _

Midoriya Inko is an attractive slim and fit woman with short green hair that was stylized with a ponytail that clung to the left side of her face, her body was toned from her work as the professional rescue hero _**Inryoku,**_ a mother of three kids, the best friend of Bakugou Mitsuki a world-renowned beautician due to her quirk **Glycerin** , was currently humming while she was cooking for her kids.

Her children Isane, Izuku, and Ruri were the best things she could ever ask for. Isane, her oldest was already at a university, and specifically the best one in the country. UA University the same one she graduated from as well as the best heroes the country had seen in decades. The girl's quirk **Frozen Snow** was one of the best considering how she was able to create, shape, and manipulate snow, in the form of flakes of crystalline water ice. This allowed her daughter to do a great number of things from rescue work in the fall and winter to fighting against fire villains. It made her so proud, though her daughter had a lot to learn, seeing as she was barely a freshman in college.

Her middle child Izuku was quirkless and while she loved him from the bottom of her heart, she knew that he wasn't going to be able to survive in this world, especially since his dream was becoming a hero. It hurt her to ignore him but she knew that it was for the best, considering she needed to be concentrated on providing for him since she won't live forever. The world was hard enough already even without quirks but her son needed to do something with his life that wasn't hero-related. She pondered for a moment before deciding that since his grades were always at the top of the school, then maybe he'd be able to get into I-island, after all, he did recreate her and her daughter's costumes before they started to ignore him. He was always an inventor, especially for those he cared for, but seeing him sad all the time did take a toll on her.

Her baby was Ruri and she was the most precious daughter in the world, though that was her mommy instincts talking because she was the youngest. Her baby girl had the quirk **Crystallokinesis** which allowed her to create, shape, and manipulate crystals, and while she was fairly limited right now in some aspects due to her reliance on certain crystals her baby will surely do great wonders when she's older.

Ruri was following the same pattern as herself and her older sister however which made her sad seeing the cold shoulder she'd been giving Izuku lately. Though she did believe that it may have been because Ruri was now a freshman in high school where people tend to reach their rebellious phase. Adding on to peer pressure, stress, and the quirklessness of her older brother, she is probably lashing out.

Inko grimaced, she knew that she shouldn't have to do this to Izuku but if it was the only way for him to give up on his dream then maybe they could be family again. Not saying that they're not right now but she doesn't want her baby to die because of his foolishness. They had already had the talk with him years ago but he still seemed determined to be one.....her son just did not understand that quirkless people can't be heroes. 

* * *

While Inko was cooking, Izuku was still asleep on his bed dreaming. However, it was better to call where he was the mindscape. A mental state in which an individual could view the mental landscape of their entire being. Izuku's mindscape was beautiful, a forest with mountains and an ever-present sun that seemed to beam down onto the landscape. Animals frolicked around in the environment while caves and ravines dotted the area.

Izuku however, was confused as to where he was, though that would only last for the time being. A figure could be seen in the field of grass, where animals were currently congregated on and around the person. Squinting his eyes towards to individual, Izuku couldn't get a clear view of the person so he started to trek his way on over to them. When he was finally in a clear view of the person a feeling of dread washed over Izuku. Sweat could be seen forming and encompassing Izuku's figure as the man then got up and walked towards him. 

It was the same man who had given him his chance, though he wasn't covered in blood and wounds like he was earlier. Now Izuku was able to see his overbearing figure entirely, no wounds no blood just pure unadulterated masculine superiority. Just being in the man's presence felt like he oozing power and might with a great amount of everlasting pride. Finally, the man was in front of Izuku, now while Izuku had grown over the past day or so, the man was still much larger than him, at least tens of centimeters taller than him.

The man looked at Izuku and he felt like he was being watched by a lion before he was to be served on a platter, it just felt predatory. The man spoke, "Hello, boy we meet again, though this time I now know what I'm supposed to do, however, are you ready?" 

Izuku looked on confused before the man moved his neck to the side and cracked it, "Ah I guess you don't know who I am or what you're doing here. Well to put it simply my name is Escanor, the lion sin of pride, and you are going to be my apprentice so get ready."

Izuku moved to speak however, Escanor threw a punch straight at his face before he could, his eyes widened and while he didn't move as he was frozen in shock, Escanor's fist stopped right in front of him. Just the air pressure alone from his fist blew back hundreds of trees and destroyed much of the landscape behind Izuku. Shock and fear turned into awe, as Izuku turned around to see just what kind of damage Escanor had done to the landscape. His eyes widened, as he turned his head to survey the area; the damage that Escanor had done automatically pushed him into the number one hero spot. That one punch, that didn't even seem to be anything since it had moved so slow, made All Might's punches look minuscule in comparison. While All Might could change the weather with a full-powered punch, Escanor could throw a normal punch and would decimate the landscape, change the weather, and break through the ground, it was maddening.

Izuku then turned back to Escanor as the man didn't even seem winded, just a quirked eyebrow as he stared at Izuku. "So I'm guessing people where your from don't have power like that then?" Escanor asked.

Izuku rapidly shook his head, as Escanor sighed, "Hm...anyways we'll be training here every time you go to bed until I deem you ready. After all my power is not something just anyone can use since it was the ability of the Archangel Mael, a good friend. Now I know some of your customs but for now, do not tell anyone about your ability, people will try to use you considering the nature of your power, you _are the sun_ to put it simply."

Izuku was surprised at the revelation, though that didn't even compare to his earlier words....the ability of an archangel, now that was a scary thought, considering he hadn't even heard of an angel with that name before. "Just what is this ability then Escanor-san. In your words 'I am the sun', but there are other people who have similar abilities so what makes it any different?"

"A valid question, the ability of the Archangel Mael is called **Sunshine.** Now Sunshine is a grace that becomes stronger starting from sunrise and will peak at noon, your power will begin to increase and you will start to grow larger. However, you will need to be careful, as with greater power your personality changes to a more prideful form, though the process will end with the setting of the sun. What you must learn to control however is the dramatic physical strength increase as well as the intense waves of light and heat you will begin to radiate, making you easily capable of melting metal and vaporizing stone. I have no doubts that you won't be able to learn how to control it, but what you need to be aware of is the fact that your body cannot handle that power without training, we are human and we don't have the body of a god. Although considering that white light that you absorbed earlier today, you may be able to handle the power without too much strain." Escanor explained.

"I-i seem to remember there being three separate lights though, one goldish, another white, and the last was a....blackish-purple?" Izuku mentioned, as his eyes darted around.

Escanor's eyes narrowed. "A blackish-purple you say...I have an idea but seeing as how I had given Mael back his power some may have followed back into me. A gift one would say though we can't be too sure. As you train, however, maybe then we'll gain an epiphany. Now I also hope to train you in the techniques I know as well as Maels, as we train I'll tell you about myself and where I come from, while you'll do the same. Fairtrade right."

Izuku nodded, "Thank you for giving me this chance." A smile blossomed onto Izuku's face, his dream of becoming a hero now didn't seem so far away. Escanor nodded his head before a thought surged forth, "Ah...I forgot to tell you. Time moves slower here' a menacing grin took hold of his face, 'so I hope you're ready." Already blasting forward, Izuku's smile dropped to the ground, watching Escanor surging at him. As his fist connected to his head, all Izuku could think of was, _'Man that's so unfair.'_

* * *

**_-Midoriya Residence-_ **

Awaking on the floor, Izuku groaned out loud as his head was pounding. Slowly he climbed up onto his bed, feeling his body ache from injuries that should _'supposedly'_ be nonexistent. Izuku then stood up fully to check himself. _'Holy~, h-he wasn't kidding when he said I was enormous.'_ The young man was checking out his new and improved body, most of his previous injuries were gone and not even a faint mark could be seen anymore on his person. _'Escanor wasn't kidding when he said that my body would be at the best possible shape for humankind but this is just ridiculous. Hell, even dad was never this tall.... **wait** how the hell does he expect me to conceal this as a growth spurt, I'm going to be a giant at noon, how can that not be the work of a quirk is what people are going to say. How does he even~'_

The inner monologue that Izuku was famous for continued in his head about how that was not going to work. Escanor had even suggested that the young man could use glasses like that would stop anything. This wasn't a world of magic and while people could be fooled by disguises glasses were not going to work. Izuku racked his brain for an answer, before just deciding that people probably weren't going to notice. After all, he was the former quirkless nobody, people hardly ever paid attention to him.

A knock on the door alerted Izuku to the presence that was just outside his door. "Izuku! I'm leaving so I'll see you later, Ruri has already left, and I've left some money and food for today on the counter. And make sure you're not a late young man!" Inko said before you could hear her hurried footsteps as she left to work.

Izuku grimaced a bit, this just meant that he was going to need to buy new clothes as well as a new school uniform. Escanor had even mentioned that he was going to need to eat up to at least 10000 calories a day. A sigh of resignation came out of his mouth, as Izuku knew this wasn't going to be easy. _**'Izuku, it would probably be a good idea to test out your white ability as if it is what I think it is, your clothing problem would be automatically fixed. Though you are going to need to figure out your food one.'**_ Escanor insisted.

Now while having someone talk to you in your head was admittedly weird, some people were fictional creatures like the pro-hero Godzillo who wore actual clothing. Like just how does that man reproduce, does he lay an egg or does he have a human appendage. Because if he does then how big~ _**'Izuku! Focus! I'm in your mind too you know and I don't want to listen or visualize anything of that sort. At least wait until I have left you because~ oh my goddess! Is that...'**_

Izuku sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, it was nice hearing someone listen and talk with you. He then got up and headed towards the shower, stripping himself Izuku started the shower before his eyes then trailed downwards then rapidly heading back up, a prominent blush emerged on his face _'huh...peak human condition it is....'_ A grumble could be heard in the back of his mind but he paid it no heed as he cleaned himself up, and moved to the mirror in the bathroom. He looked at his long hair and decided to cut it as it was fairly annoying not being able to see. 

Izuku started to concentrate on the white ability and slowly a bright could be seen encompassing his figure and when it was gone he was looked back at the mirror. He wasn't super bulky as he would be at noon but he looked amazing anyways, a total change compared to how he would look, a blush appeared on his face before he slapped his cheeks to get a hold of himself. The white ability was wonderful as it had cut his hair to look just like he wanted it to and now he even had clothing that would fit and grow with him.

The sliding door to the bathroom opened as someone walked in, Izuku turned towards the person as he blushed and stammered out in horror. His older sister Isane, a gorgeous green-haired woman with a fit bottom-hourglass body had walked into the bathroom without knocking, and as she finally looked up she noticed Izuku. She grew wide-eyed as she gave him a once over, the shock could be seen forming on her face, and Izuku could then be seen running out of the bathroom muttering a high-pitched 'Sorry!' as he ran to his room.

Isane was mind-blown, her sanity did not catch up with her until Izuku was already out the door and heading for school. When she finally got a hold of herself she bolted straight towards the entryway of the home, to catch Izuku before he fully disappeared into the streets. Alas, he couldn't be found and Isane could be seen cursing up a storm.

She moved back into her home before heading towards the shower, tapping her foot in annoyance, she got into the shower and started thinking. Her previous image of her short and skinny brother was now replaced by that _'....hunk....stud...damn it whatever the hell happened to him!'_ She slammed her fist against the wall before getting up from the stool and making her way to the bath. She slipped inside the tub before relaxing her sore muscles. UA was hard work and while she was staying in the dorms, she had gone home for the day as she was closer. What she didn't know was that she would see her brother in all his masculine glory.... he was buffer than Mirio for goodness sake and that man worked day and night.

She remembered back to a time when her family was close-knit and now when they hadn't noticed Izuku had changed, for the better without their knowledge...it hurt to think that now they don't know anything about their brother or son in mom's case.

* * *

**_-Walking to Aldera High-_ **

It was super different now...Izuku could feel the looks he was getting as he was making his way to school. Women from all walks of life were just staring at him, some drooling, while like 10 dudes looked on in jealousy. The discrepancy was weirding Izuku out as before no one would ever look twice at him but now almost everyone just kept an eye on him as if he was a piece of candy. 

As Izuku made his way to the train station, he could feel his body start his contortions, as little by little he started to grow, though it wasn't noticeable. A frown etched itself on his face, as he could feel his already tight clothing become even more so. Izuku boarded the train and as he did so he could feel some shuffling on the right, he turned towards that direction and was face to face with a mop of short, fluffy, and unruly, pink hair plus some horns.

The girl bumped into him and he could hear a groan of annoyance before the girl's head perked up towards him. He tilted his head downwards at the girl and he could see that she was about 170 cm (5.5 ft) though her horns gave her some extra height, her skin was a light shade of pink and she had square eyes, with black sclera and light yellow irises, and notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her body showed that she was broader in her shoulders but he could tell she had a pair of healthy thighs or hips perfect for an hourglass body shape. Just from the bump he felt from her, he could tell that she was soft in all the right places, a blush grew on his face as he stammered "U-um, Hi."

The girl looked at Izuku as a darker shade of pink formed on her face, "S-sorry. I didn't see where I was going...." she tilted her head downwards. Another set of shuffling feet could be heard before Izuku was greeted by a girl with long red spikey hair with matching crimson eyes who filled out her clothes looking just as curvy and thick as the girl in front of him. Though Izuku could tell she was toned from how her legs looked, the girl was about 180 cm (5.9 ft) taller than he was before his transformation. 

The girl like the one in front of him stopped in her tracks as she noticed him, before a large grin formed on her face showing off her shark-like teeth. Izuku could feel his body start to heat up before the girl in front of him, shouted out for the other one, "Hey Eiko! Come on here."

The girl now named Eiko walked sensuously towards Izuku swaying her hips left and right, as the pink-haired girl pouted in front of him. "Alright, Mina!" Eiko shouted back.

Izuku smiled a bit before another pulse jolted him in place, a slight grimace forming as he looked towards the clock on the train at 8:30 A.M. it read. He sighed a bit, the time wasn't even close to noon but he could feel **Sunshine** rear its head, already he could feel it coming onto him. Escanor had mentioned to him on his way here, **'Izuku make sure nothing aggravates you, Sunshine does not take kindly to that type of thing, never allow someone to ever try to turn it off either, Sunshine holds the pride of an angel as well as the pride of the sun. So any attempt to take it away will just piss it off and will result in someone suffering. Remember what you have is a grace, not a quirk as you would call it, so while theoretically nothing could take it away as it's embedded into your soul but don't ever take that chance, as they will ultimately die by your hands in your anger. Quirks are biological abilities, Sunshine is not biological but something greater than that, especially like those other two abilities you have. Just be careful.'**

Though it sucked being told he still didn't have a quirk no one had to know that. Plus from what he was able to infer from the mindscape, he did have a quirk it was just dormant, and right now even without it he had the power to destroy the planet single-handedly though he still needed to train. Still, he shivered at the thought of the training, a night in the mindscape was a month-long process, so every night he lived an extra month of beatings and that was not fun. In one year he would have trained for 365 months.....which was equivalent to 30 years. A shiver ran up his spine, not even pro-heroes could do such a thing.

If he wasn't ready after training for 30 years he might as well give up Izuku told himself, which is why he was going to do his best both mentally and physically. Though as of this moment he needed to get a job. His food sources would be scarce if he didn't do so. Looking back at the girls who just seemed to be staring at him, Izuku quirked a brow, before shrugging mentally and smiling at them before introducing himself, "Hi, my name is Izuku. Ummm How are you doing girls?" 

They giggled a bit before they both introduced themselves as well, "Hi Izuku, I'm Mina!" the pink-haired one beamed at him.

The redhead was next, "And I'm Eiko!" she chirped. 

Izuku smiled at them, internally however he was screaming. Never had he gone out of his way to even speak to girls yet here he was... **Sunshine** worked miracles. Angel power indeed. The three chatted as the train started to move, and soon Izuku was at his stop. Before he left, however, the girls gave him their number as his face flushed a bright pink color. Mina and Eiko just grinned at each other as they watch Izuku leave. 

"Eiko! What was that hip motion about!" Mina shrilled at her best friend.

"Hehe, the early bird gets the worm man. Don't you know?" Eiko haughtily responded. Mina's eye twitched before tackling her friend as they both laughed in amusement.

"So what did you think of him?" Eiko asked.

"Well, he was pretty cute....though we should get to know him more right?" Mina responded.

Eiko just nodded her head, as after all they did need to know the guy before jumping into a relationship of sorts.

-o- 

Izuku had made it to school and as he had thought no one had even noticed him. A grin emerged on his face as now it would hopefully be one thing he wouldn't need to deal with. Katsumi however, would probably be a problem as she was usually the first to notice changes in him. He needed to avoid her and possibly place his head down whenever she passed on by, or else she would most likely be beaten down if she angers him. That image did not feel him with joy only dread due to his newfound power, as while Katsumi has had time to train her ability, there is a massive difference from being able to use the ability to its fullest extent. One is controlled because it needs to be, while the other one allows you to go all out before you can then analyze what you need to improve on which in turn works for control.

The bell rang as Izuku got to his desk and the homeroom teacher then started to speak. "Now then everyone, today what we will be doing...."

As the teacher finished the agenda for today, the bell rang and the quirk histories teacher came in. As they started, Izuku paid attention for a couple of minutes before ultimately drowning out the talk. "Now then class flip to page 30, so the cause of the appearance of quirks to this day is still unknown. We are still finding new and astounding quirks every day, and not much is known besides the fact that they started to appear over 200 years, where there weren't many people who had the ability. As time progressed 80% of the population of the world now have quirks. The women, however, were found to be the ones who had the better quirks of their counterparts, and while men did have quirks they weren't as strong but there are some outliers as we could see just with All Might. The population for the earth now is about 70% percent female with the male population being the remaining. For that reason, the male age for sexual activity has been lower. The quirkless are also in the male section as well with half of all males being quirkless and while women do have quirkless people it is only about 2% and even then they are still much stronger than their counterparts."

As the teacher droned on about the specifics, Izuku was writing in his notebook thinking up ideas for his costume as well as techniques for himself. Escanor said that he needed to find his path and while using the previous owner's abilities was fine, he needed to be able to express himself not those forgotten. The class ended and as Izuku moved to pick up his bag, it was grabbed from the floor and then throw behind him. It here that Izuku realized that Escanor was not lying. **Rage** coursed through his veins and Izuku so desperately wanted to cut the person that had done this to him down, his pride wouldn't allow for this to stand, and while his clothes wouldn't rip if he transformed, he would for sure scare the shit out of everyone in the classroom. Quickly maneuvering out of his seat to grab his bag and take his stuff, Izuku kept his head down, as anger could be seen on his face, veins were prominent all over his face and he knew that his current look would put the **fear of God** into the person who did this to him. 

It was here that he heard the voice of his former friend, "OI, DEKU! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Katsumi was right in front of him, while Izuku's head was still down. She stood right at the entrance of the doorway, as she stared down at him with a shit-eating grin.

Izuku's body started to shake as his body was starting to course with energy, he spoke hurriedly, "Katsumi please please move....please..."

"HUH...WHAT WAS THAT SHITTY NERD?! YOU WANT ME TO MOVE, DO YOU! WELL, I'm NOT SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT, HM!" Katsumi angrily shouted.

" **Katsumi...~ move now...."** It was here that Katsumi's body froze, as well as everyone else in the room. A feeling of overbearing pressure coming from Izuku was extreme. They could all feel and hear the utter rage that had accumulated in his voice. It was a tone they had never heard from Izuku, he was usually the punching bag so none of them could understand that feeling of contempt and rage. They felt like ants in front of a king when he spoke, and some of them started to froth at the mouth in fear. Katsumi's legs shakily moved as Izuku passed by her. She didn't even try to stop him, but she did watch him as he left, and while she was angry with herself for moving she seemed more worried than ever as she watched him leave out of the corner of her eye.

-o-

Izuku kept on walking until he got to the teacher's lounge and told them he wasn't feeling good so he was going to head home. He didn't even pay attention when one of the teachers called him to ask him what was wrong. 

Izuku just started moving, not even caring where he was walking to, he just moved on autopilot. Soon he found himself in an alleyway and it was here Izuku heard a sound that sounded like someone crying. He stopped as his brain caught his body, his eyes narrowed and he started to search for where that sound was coming from. Moving through the alleyway Izuku found who was making that sound. A little girl with a small brown horn on her head, with messy and unkempt bluish, off-white hair, which is parted in the middle of her forehead, almost reaching down to her waist. Her eyes were very wide, innocent-looking eyes, which were bright red. She was about 115 cm (3.77 ft) and she seemed to be very malnourished with scars on her body and was in rags

Both Izuku and Escanor raged about internally, their anger seeping from the pores of their body. Izuku hurriedly calmed himself down, before walking towards the little girl. Soon she noticed that someone was in front of her and Izuku could feel her fear. Stopping he spoke in the softest voice he could muster up, "Hey little one, what are you doing here in this messy alley? Are you okay?" The girl was still trembling, thinking fast Izuku looked into his bag before finding his food and grabbing it to open it. As he did so the girl looked at him, in fear before Izuku slowly placed it in front of her, and moved back, "Here you can eat this, you must be hungry right." She nodded her little head fast before she hurriedly went for the food, consuming it as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.

When she was done she looked up at Izuku, her shaking was now almost nonexistent, and she curiously looked up at Izuku. A smile was seen on his face as she looked up at him, quickly she looked down, and some movement could be heard behind the two, as two men approached them. The two men wore crow masks and the girl started to tremble again, as Izuku noticed. He got up and looked towards them as the girl started to cry again. 

The man on the left approached, "Eri Eri Eri you know Chisaki doesn't like it when you run away. Now he's going to make sure you're going to go through the treatments four times more."

The other one then spoke, "Boy move away from the girl if you know what's good for you. I'd hate to kill some punk who doesn't know what's going on." Though he seemed more than happy to kill Izuku seeing as his hand was on the trigger.

Izuku just looked at the two before turning to Eri smiling, "Eri...do you want to go with these two men?" Eri shook her head in fear, tears cascading down her face. He turned back towards the men, before dropping his smile and taking a breath before once again speaking, "You know I thought I wouldn't be able to let out of rage but,' Izuku's body started to change right in front of them growing bigger and bigger, the sun shining on through the dark alleyway, as the men backpedaled in fear, **'it would seem that I've run all out of _patience_."**

Izuku moved faster than the men could see and with a slap to the right one's head you could hear the cracking of the neck along with the head which seemed to go flying, as the body fell. A thud could be heard as the man next to him fell. **"I hate it when someone so pathetic thinks he can threaten me. I pity the man who believes in what he can't do."** Izuku then looked at the other one before grabbing him by his neck and hoisting him up, **"Now then I want to know everything about this _Chisaki_ else we are going to have a problem alright..." **The man shook his head, as Izuku spoke one last time, **"The hard way it is then."**

The man screams echoed in the morning only drowned out by the sound of the busy day.

-o-

Done with his work, Izuku snapped his fingers as the bodies were incinerated. Normally this kind of behavior would have sickened Izuku, heroes don't kill...but _this_ touched his bottom line Chisaki Kai was going to die...painfully. It may not be now but soon he was going to enjoy liquidizing the man's insides. Turning towards Eri Izuku was humongous but for the little one, he seemed to be the light in the dark. She felt no fear basking in his presence, usually when in this state especially when angry people cowered away but for this one she loved it. It was her hope, her savior and someone she felt she could trust.

Izuku walked towards her as Eri slowly stood, now he could see all the bandages that were wrapped around her body, scowling he went to his knees, raised his hand, and placed it on her head, soothingly rubbing it. She hugged him and Izuku used the white ability he had to heal and clean her up. She now was dressed in actual clothes instead of rags, and her scars were gone, though she was still malnourished something he was going to fix. Izuku picked her up as he once again felt a presence behind him. Narrowing his eyes, he turned behind him only to see a set of large long white rabbit ears pointing upwards with a slight crook with straight white hair reaching down past her waist. She had an athletic build with muscular arms and legs, with dark skin, and red eyes which are tilted slightly inwards covering them were long eyelashes.

Izuku automatically knew who this was, it was the 159 cm (5.2 ft) no.5 pro hero Miruko. Her quirk **Rabbit** was one of the strongest there was because of the way she trained herself. The woman didn't look happy as of this moment, she stared menacingly at Izuku and the girl he was holding. "Oi, do you see anyone around here? I heard screaming coming from this direction but as of right now I don't see anyone." The alley was now dark and so Miruko couldn't see Izuku's physical appearance or else she would have started to interrogate him. He hadn't cleaned himself up yet so there was blood on his clothing.

Izuku spoke, **"No...I haven't seen anyone around here."** His voice brought out a tingling feeling in her loins and Rumi could feel something drip down her legs a bit as she caught herself. Steeling herself she spoke, "Can you please move into the light so I can see you better." 

Izuku narrowed his eyes but before he moved to run, Eri sniffled as she held onto him tighter, his eyes softened ever so slightly as he sighed and quickly used a bit of his ability to make the blood disappear.

_**-Miruko POV-** _

**_'Holy shit._** _The guy I was speaking to emerged from the dark with a little girl clinging to his chest._ _While I know I could be paranoid at the scene, holy shit. This guy puts fucking All Might to shame and he's 220 cm (7'2 ft)._ _Damn it! Why am I averting my eyes from him?!'_ Miruko could feel as her face flushed red as thoughts started to come out in full force as she looked at him.

UUUGGGHHH, Miruko internally was annoyed, the man was hot with a capital H, just seeing him made her instincts flare-up. She started her breathing exercises before looking the man in the eye, again and once again, averting them. 

_'This is just not my day.'_

_**-End POV-** _

After talking to Miruko for a bit, the pro-hero went up next to him and handed him her work number, blushing she hurriedly stated, "I-in case you remember something!" before she jumped (hopped?) away. He was lucky she didn't try to smell around the area as she would have noticed the scent of burnt 'trash.' He sighed before he began to walk home, with Eri clinging onto him. Izuku was going to need to look for a job, as Eri couldn't be at his house all the time, his mother for one would be suspicious if he never let her inside after all. Thinking on it for a bit Izuku decided to hurriedly find a job that paid well, he did see an ad online about a pizza business that was hiring.

As he made his way home, taking alleyways and areas people wouldn't normally walk, Izuku heard Escanor speak, **'I was correct in assuming what that white ability is. *sigh* It would seem that pieces of Mael came along with me and as of this moment Izuku you are a half-angel and possibly demon.'** Izuku stopped in place, furrowing his brow Izuku inquired, **"Elaborate."** Escanor started again, ' **That white light is Ark, the most prominent ability of the goddess clan, and right now you have it as well. I believe that as you continue to use the ability the more Sunshine shouldn't hurt you. Another thing that should be noted is that this world does not have magic.....you do however as Ark is a magic technique and the only way to use it is with mana. So congrats you're a magician/demi-angel/demi-demon/human hybrid, possibly the first-ever in this world. I cannot stress this enough but be cautious of your power, you may gain a full transformation for each of the two races if you're not careful, and that will leave you vulnerable to enemy attack if your body starts transforming in a fight.'**

Though Izuku's physical appearance didn't show it, mentally he was shaken by this revelation, he was going to need to be careful not to trigger full-transformations if he ever gets to that level of ability. Carrying Eri was fairly easy seeing as how she was so small but considering other circumstances that he wasn't ready to face just yet he pushed them down. It was a little while later when Izuku got home, though seeing the shoes on the floor he wasn't alone. Physically he had shrunk back down to normal due to being in the dark, mentally however his pride was on a hair-trigger.

As he peered into the living room Izuku saw his mother, sisters, Katsumi, and her mother. Inko noticed him first and her eyes widened as she stared at her son. "I-Izuku?!" she half-shouted. This pulled the attention of the other four in the room. Ruri, a short green-haired girl with black eyes looked at her older brother in shock, though Mitsuki, Katsumi's mother looked surprised as well. Mitsuki was a woman with ash-blonde hair and red eyes, that maintained a youthful appearance due to her quirk though she was a beautiful woman with curves in all the right places.

Izuku eye twitched, as he sighed before bringing himself into the room, Eri was still attached to his chest though she was asleep. Mentally Izuku groaned, _'So Escanor any more bright ideas?'_

 **'Nope.'** was the response he got back. Izuku sighed, as Inko looked to speak, her eyes staring at the little one on his chest, "I-Izuku who is that child?"

"A little girl I found on my way back home, that as of this moment we'll be keeping her," Izuku responded. The girls looked taken aback. Mitsuki was the next to speak, "Um...Izuku we can't just pick up any kid and take them home, that's illegal, now her parents must be worried si-." 

"She doesn't have any...,' Izuku interjected 'the clothes are some that I purchased for her so instead what we are going to do is go get some adoption papers and we will adopt her."

Ruri sighed and spoke next, "Now Izuku, we can't just pick up any strays from the street. So I think it would be best for you to leave her out on the street, as for all we know she doesn't have a quirk which is why she was left out there. Come on, Izuku put her back where you found her and we'll forget this ever happened. Like seriously, taking in another quirkless child, god how my friends would~."

Izuku held up his hand, not to stop her from talking but because it was his way to calm his festering rage. Though it did work to stop Ruri from continuing, as Inko chastised the girl. Izuku looked at her and he fumed, "So I'm a burden is that it? From the looks, I'm getting from all of you it would seem to be that you agree then."

Inko piped up, "No no Izuku that's not it but...it will be hard for us to take care of another kid so..."

"What if I go to work then, that should cover some of it plus I could just finish school right now and instead work on costumes and-" Izuku asserted before being interrupted.

" **Ugh,** damn it nerd, we're trying to help you out here! Your mom can't just-"

"When did I ask for your opinion **Katsumi~."**

Bakugou's face just flushed and as she cracked her teeth against each other. The tension in the room was starting to boil over before Izuku pointed out, "I'm not here to ask for help, I'm going to do this whether you like it or not. Your opinion means nothing to me, this girl right here needs my help and I will not be the one to tell her no when she called out for me. It is either you're with me or you're against me so **take your pick.** "

Isane was the last to voice her opinion, "Mom I'll help him don't worry let's just go get the papers, and then we'll be right as rain okay."

Inko still looked unsure but seeing the determined look on Izuku's face and the bright smile on Isane, she caved. "O-okay we'll go get her papers." Inko sighed before looking up at Izuku sternly, "Izuku this is a big responsibility I hope your ready young man."

 **"I am."** Izuku shot back. Inko looked at him warily, "Then let's go get the papers then."

-o-

The adoption process didn't take that long, and soon Eri was apart of the Midoriya family. The office did have some concerns about her health, but once they learned of where she's been that had tapered off. Inko was worried at the fact that Eri seemed to be deadly afraid of needles but with Izuku right by her side, it seemed to matter little as he held her.

They were in the car heading back home when Inko finally asked the question, "So when this change happen to you?"

"Doesn't matter, it did so it is the least important thing if you can't remember when it did." Izuku chillingly replied.

Saddened Inko just kept driving home. Once there the three got out and into the house, in the living room, Isane and Katsumi could be seen playing a fighting video game. Ruri was in the kitchen helping Mitsuki make some dinner as the two were staying overnight. 

They glanced at the three smiling as Eri moved to hide behind Izuku's leg. Two of the girls cooed at what she did, while the others looked annoyed. Eri hid even more in his pants before Izuku moved to pick her up and smiled at her. Eri looked at his face before trying to do it herself, and while she did try, her facial muscles wouldn't respond, and so she got teary-eyed. Inko moved to her as she gestured to Izuku to pass Eri to her. Eri looked at Inko's hands but backpedaling into Izuku's body. With a shake of his head towards his mother, Izuku started to climb the stairs and went to his room.

Those that were downstairs just looked at her and gave her a sad look. In his room, Izuku snapped his fingers and he changed into pajamas. He then snapped his fingers again and Eri changed into some of the same fabric. She looked down before looking at him as she tilted her head. It was warm and soft which wasn't something she was used to. He then beckoned her to come to him as he picked her up and went down the stairs with her again. He then placed her down and they went to the table. "Alright, let's introduce ourselves, and then Eri you'll do the same okay." She tilted her head a bit but nodded all the same.

"Hi Eri-chan, I'm Inko, Izuku's mom." Inko smiled.

"Hello, Eri~, the name's Isane." Isane cheerfully said

"* **Huff*** Guess I'll go along then, names Ruri," Ruri proclaimed with her arms folded.

"Katsumi." Katsumi huffed.

 ***Thwack* *Thump*** "Hello Eri, my name's Mitsuki and the one before me is my daughter." Mitsuki said while rubbing her hand from hitting Katsumi.

Eri looked at them before looking at Izuku and then looking back, her eyes furrowed a bit before she spoke softly, "Eri."

Izuku grinned, as did three of those sitting down.

The group chattered as time went on and soon it was time to go to sleep and since Eri wouldn't leave Izuku's side she would sleep in his room along with Isane who was lending her room to Katsumi and Mitsuki.

As night fell, Izuku got onto his bed and placed Eri in the middle. Isane took the other side of the bed and soon the three slept, and while no one questioned Izuku on his appearance it was all on their minds.

* * *

_**-Mindscape-** _

"You were lucky you know," Escanor said. Taking up a defensive position as Izuku hit him hard enough to crack the ground. He retaliated and soon both of them were fighting to their fullest.

"I know that and now I need to get stronger. Eri's counting on me." Izuku grunted as his stomach was hit. 

"Then that resolve is what you are going to need to grow stronger, but remember you still need a job and fast. Food is your number 1 priority for both of you. The sun may give you energy but you still need the basic requirements for your body." Escanor dodged a punch and then hammered both fists onto Izuku's back, taking the air out of him as he hit the ground.

"Use this as a motivator. **Never let anyone get to your family.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/489696159474447076/  
> This is basically how I'd want you to picture Izuku. Pic doesn't belong to me so I don't know who to credit. So if someone could help me find them that'd be nice, thank you!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/402931497893371161/  
> Fem Kirishima! Same thing with the Izuku post need assistance!


	3. Going to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this your delivery driver, Izuku here with your large stuff crust pizza with pepperoni, bacon, and Italian sausage.

**(A/N): Pizza Thot is made by GATS go check him out!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_**-Mindscape-** _

It had been about 2 weeks into the mindscape when Izuku had felt something odd in it. He had been meditating, specifically on what **Ark** had been able to give him, drawing up ideas and trying to create a skillset that revolved around its abilities. While picturing an ability he could use, he had felt an odd presence someplace deep in the forest festering. Intrigued at what could be happening Izuku set off, trying to locate what could make him feel a little different considering he couldn't even get sick in the actual world anymore. 

As he was scouring around, Izuku had noticed that none of the animals that were previously seen moving around were here. It made him more cautious of his surroundings, considering the animals never seemed to care about the terrain before, he couldn't even hear any insects that should have been buzzing around. The deeper he went, Izuku noticed that the woods seemed to blacken and soon the trees looked scorched. Eye's narrowing at the scene, Izuku sped up his pace and at last, he found what was bothering him.

It was a black-purplish flame flickering on top of a rock, spewing out embers that burned everything around it. Izuku felt mixed emotions surrounding the flame as he watched it continue to burn the landscape around it. Hearing a rustling sound behind him, Izuku was greeted by the figure of Escanor, who just like him showed a grimace on his face.

The massive man sighed, "That Izuku is the demonic technique **Hellblaze.** Realistically, I don't know how it got here but this does confirm you are a part-demon. Now Hellblaze allows demons to generate and control black flames that cannot be extinguished. And while I don't know if anyone in your world is immortal, the flames also nullify any regenerative abilities including that of an immortal. It's an immensely devastating power that just will not die out so if you are ever in a dire-situation this is a perfect ability to get you out of there."

Izuku was puzzled, "You're not going to tell me to not use? I could have sworn that demons were your enemies, so why would you allow me to use this power if it is so devastating?"

"It is because the ability is so devastating that I want you to use it. The ability itself is not evil, no power is. The thing that makes a technique evil are the intentions behind what the user will use it for. Added to the fact that Hellblaze was attached to me when I came over, I have no doubts that there is a reason behind why you now wield it. There is always a reason for things to happen whether they're good or bad, it just matters how it is perceived," Escanor said wisely.

"Then when should I start training in the ability?" Izuku questioned.

"When you believe you are ready is my answer to that. But I would recommend you do so in about 10 years of mindscape time. Fire is a hard ability to control especially one that won't burn out." Escanor added. Izuku just nodded and the two went back to their previous location.

* * *

_**-Midoriya Residence-** _

Izuku awoke to the sound of sniffling right next to him, adjusting his body, and then stretching, he looked at Eri who was still asleep but was currently in tears. His facial features soften and he moved Eri towards him, wrapping his arms around her. Eri soon calmed down and started to rest easily again, as she picked up Izuku's scent which made her subconscious realize she was safe. She snuggled closer towards him, as Izuku smiled wearily.

About 30 mins later, Inko knocked on the door and then opened it, she cooed at the sight of the sleeping pair. Isane had left earlier, as she had to go to UA for training. It was the weekend seeing as how yesterday was Friday, and while she was tempted to leave them asleep still, Izuku needed to wake up. Inko moved closer to them and as she did so noticed a huge battleaxe on the side of the wall. Inko however just brushed it off, considering how Izuku had so much hero merchandise, the weapon was probably from a new hero that debuted. _'Hm...maybe a foreign hero. I don't remember any Japanese heroes with a battleaxe for equipment.'_

***YAWN***

Inko looked to where the sound originated from and watched as Izuku once again started to stretch in his bed. Sitting up from his bed Izuku went to the floor and started pushups. Inko raised an eye at what her son was doing but then looked towards where Eri was, the girl was squirming in bed as if she didn't want to wake up, but soon her eyes fluttered open. The little girl was fast to sit up and look around, as she did so she saw Inko smiling at her, looking to her right she saw Izuku doing something with his arms. Her heart rate calmed down, as she once again realized that she was gone from Chisaki's side. Tears started to form in her eyes as she now knew that she was safe, but before she started to cry Inko came to her and pulled her into a hug. Eri stiffened up at the physical contact but realizing she wasn't going to get hurt, moved into the touch.

It was a foreign feeling for the girl but it was a welcome approach, compared to what usually had happened with her. Finally done with his morning workout Izuku stood up and glanced at the two before departing for the bathroom. Once inside he cleaned himself up in the shower and then dipped inside the hot bath. He relaxed inside the tub for a little while, before a knock at the door alerted him to the fact that breakfast was ready. As he was dressing himself Katsumi had opened the door to the bathroom, noticing Izuku she glared at him for a moment before looking him over. She couldn't see anything different about him though that may have been because he was in baggy clothes, it made her mad seeing as how he seemed to be so dominant yesterday but didn't have anything to back it up. 

Her criticism was unneeded however, Izuku was after all at peak condition, something she couldn't even boast she was at yet. Izuku shook his head in annoyance, already knowing what she was thinking, so he just brushed by her not caring about her presence at all. Katsumi watched as Izuku went down the stairs, gritting her teeth in anger, she just clicked her tongue and went downstairs after him. 

As they made it to the table, Eri, Ruri, and Mitsuki were already sitting down as Inko set the food on the table. Izuku sat down and glanced over the meal Gohan **(Steamed Rice)** 252 calories, Miso Shiru **(Miso Soup)** 56 calories, Natto **(Fermented Soy Beans)** 371 calories, Yakizakana **(Grilled Fish)** 158 calories, Tsukemono **(Pickled Vegetables)** 29 calories, Nori **(Seasoned Dried Seaweed)** 4 calories, Kobachi **(Vegetable Side Dishes)** varies for calories but negligible. A small frown formed on his face but it disappeared once he looked over all of them, none of these had enough calories to sustain him. 

_'Guess I just need to make it work for now.'_ Izuku thought.

Katsumi sat down next and then Inko. Izuku turned to look towards Eri as she also looked at him. With a smile on his face, he looked towards the rest of the group as they all clapped their hands together and said "Itadakimasu!" Eri looked at them all before she too softly clapped her hands, "Itadakimasu." She then turned towards Izuku as he smiled at her, slowly she put her hands down and also tried smiling. Izuku face brightened, and then he started to serve her as the rest started to serve themselves. 

-o-

While they ate, Escanor, was back at where Hellblaze was located at. He glared at it, watching it flicker small pieces of itself onto the ground burning away whatever new life tried to grow around it. _'Mael you better have had a reason for putting this inside of me because currently, this flame is growing larger the more Izuku trains. Ark doesn't even grow like this thing is.'_ a bit frustrated Escanor just moved back to the training area, looking up into the sky as he did so. _'Merlin...I hope you're doing well.'_

Escanor was the strongest man but even he cared for his loved ones and friends. Getting to know Izuku for the past 2 months invigorated the man to train hard even if he didn't have a physical body, he may, after all, return once his work here is over, _'Becoming an angel right when I come back seems to be a fun thing to do. I can already imagine the look on some of their faces.'_

-o- 

Finishing up breakfast, Izuku and Ruri washed the dishes as Inko and Mitsuki took Eri out to go purchase clothes for the girl. Katsumi had just taken up the living room again and started gaming. "Onii- _chan_ don't you think you rushed into this situation a little too fast hm. You know how hard mom works so why~"

"Ruri I know how hard mom works, stop patronizing me, I will be getting a job so shut up about your **bullshit**. I'm tired of it already, I said that I will be getting a job and I will be graduating early to help mom for 2 years before going to Uni. So please, stop talking as if this decision is going to be affecting you in any way." Izuku insisted.

Ruri gave Izuku a hard stare. In her mind, she couldn't understand what was going on, and it felt like something fishy was happening. Her brother kept avoiding her questions about where he had found Eri and had told her to mind her own business. Ruri was very intelligent for her age so she had caught on to certain cues early on in life. An example would be that her brother was bullied and harassed for most of his life and had shown no backbone but now he was quick to retaliate which he had not done before the week earlier. The teenager had fit in at school early on and could consider Katsumi to be one of her best friends, she never said anything about the stuff she did to her brother because she had also thought that his dream was utterly stupid.

Ruri had figured that her brother was going to end up dead, so she hadn't patched up things with him, even though they used to be so close when they were kids. She could remember times where he'd help her from people trying to hurt and bully her, but when she gained her quirk she had figured she could now protect her brother. Those memories had faded with time however and now all she could see in her brother was a foolish man just asking for a reprieve. Already annoyed with him, Ruri walked away leaving Izuku to do the dishes.

As he finished them he looked towards the two girls talking in the living room, and he headed to his room to change, with a snap of his fingers Izuku's clothes changed into a formfitting black shirt and blue jeans. He grabbed the rest of his stuff before heading out, the pizza place that he had seen online was still hiring and so he made his way there. Katsumi and Ruri both didn't bother with him anymore which was why he wasn't stopped before he left. On the way over there, Izuku was gawked at by pedestrians left and right, many probably thought he was a hero of some sort or just a really hot guy. It was hindering, to be honest, as some had stopped him or accosted him. Males were rare after all, Japan for one only had around 6.3 million men and most of them didn't go outside. That's not even considering that half were quirkless or had next to useless quirks so seeing Izuku in a fit condition raised eye-brows.

Finally, after taking the train and being squished by numerous women who most likely did it deliberately, Izuku had made it to the store, he was able to confirm where he was by looking at the sign which read **Pizza Thot**. Now while the name was a bit funny, Izuku had no qualms about it. Going inside Izuku saw a tanned woman with short black hair with very, very pretty green eyes chewing bubble gum. She was about 177 cm (5.8 ft) with a crop top shirt that showed off her generous bosom and toned mid-section and while he couldn't see behind her, just looking at the way she was shaped Izuku knew her posterior was big and perky. Glancing back at her face the girl was quite gorgeous if he was being honest, she had this very chill vibe coming off of her.

So far Izuku was liking what he was seeing. Inner Izuku however, was of a different mindset, _'ESCANOR! WHY DOES IT SEEM LIKE I'M BECOMING MORE PERVERTED! I WASN"T LIKE THIS EARLIER!'_ Izuku screeched out in his head. A hardy laugh was heard within his mind, **'That would be because the sun is out. You're more open to new endeavors as you become intuned with your abilities. Soon, it will be like second nature to you but don't worry I used to be the same way till I meet Merlin, HAHAHA. It is your pride my boy, nothing will keep you down.'**

Walking forward to the register, the woman looked towards Izuku, subtly running her eyes across his frame, _'Hm...this will work nicely.'_ She had noticed he had done the same for her, and honestly, she couldn't blame him, she was doing the same thing after all. Putting on a professional look the girl spoke, "Welcome to Pizza Thot, what would you like to order."

"Ah I'm not here for the food, I had read that you were hiring so I figured I would come down and see if I could land a job," Izuku replied.

"Oh, I see, well then I'm Cash by the way and Boss should be back in a few minutes so if you want I could escort you to her office." Cash said as she started motioning Izuku to follow her.

As they were walking, Cash started to ask about what the Boss was hiring for. Once they were at the office, Cash excused herself and went to go put up the **out for lunch** sign on the door before she came back to Izuku. They chatted as they waited for the boss to come back from shopping.

"So, what's your name and why do you want to apply here?" Cash asked.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku and I wanted to apply here because I'm currently in need of money. I have a little one I need to take care of and my mother won't be able to support me, my siblings, and her alone. So I wanted to try to ease off the burden from her, plus I kind of want to own a place now that I think about it. University is just around the corner for me and I want someplace to go if something ever happens at the dorms."

Cash tsked at the thought of this handsome man already having a kid, though that was until she heard the end of his sentence. "Wait, how old are you again?"

"17 years old, why?" Izuku said confused.

"And you already have a kid?"

"Oh, haha no I found her on the street scared and confused, so I brought her home and begged my mother to help adopt her." 

Internally a grin appeared on her face, _'Hm hot and a heart of gold...catch~'_

"Hm...so how are you planning on getting to work then if you still go to school?"

"Well, I'm planning on graduating early since I know all the curriculum. It won't be that hard to test out, which is why when I do, I'll be able to work good hours."

The door to the office opened and in walked a short woman, "Cash I need you at the register, I'll take it from here," she said.

"Alright Boss, See you later Izuku~." Cash flirtatiously said as she walked out, hypnotically swaying her hips as she left. The short woman just looked at both of them with a comical vein appearing on her forehead. The person Cash called Boss was a light brown-haired woman whose hair was styled into twin buns with bangs that cascaded the sides of her face. She was about 147.32 cm(4'10 ft) with black eyes, with a sexy curvaceous body that emphasizes her ass. 

Boss walked over to Izuku and sat down in her chair as she stared critically at Izuku. "So Izuku is it. Do you know what your job will entail for you to do?"

"Umm I don't actually, Cash never said anything about the job description but I do believe the ad was for a pizza delivery driver. Unless I read that wrong." Izuku responded.

"No no that's about it, now while Cash seemed to like you I need to know why do you want this job," Boss asked.

"Well, I now have a little girl I need to take care of and while my mom does work hard, I figured I could get a job and help her out. Ah, and before you ask no she's not my daughter but I found her on the street, and from there it was like I had a calling." Izuku said with a blush.

Boss looked at Izuku trying to find fault but couldn't. With a small smile that graced her face she spoke again, _'I'll introduce him to the other menu later.'_ "Well, then nice to meet you Izuku, your salary will be 2000 yen an hour but first let's go meet your coworkers shall we," Boss said. Izuku beamed at the acceptance as the two then got up to go take Izuku and introduce him to the crew.

The first person Izuku met was Chef. Chef was the cook for the establishment, who was boyish and girly with a cute black ponytail. He was about 170.18 cm (5'7 ft) and had brown eyes, with an ever-present toothpick in his mouth. The next person was Chadsworth, a very strong gentleman, with a magnificent mustache **(Escanor's Words)** that was just a big teddy-bear. He was about 180.34 cm (5'11 ft) with brown hair and the man seemed to just _love_ booty shorts. Chadsworth was in charge of customer service so if anything ever happened he was supposed to bring customers to him.

Next was Milkbar or Milk. She was a dark-skinned woman with braided dark brown hair that covered her eyes with her bangs. A nice girl that was fairly passive, Milk was the waitress of the place. She was about 167.64 cm (5'6 ft) and was the thickest and most curvaceous woman Izuku ever laid eyes on, she had a nose ring that Izuku thought was pretty cute.

After her Izuku met Peabea or PB. She was a tall woman with a sexy accent and a Rockin Bod. According to Boss, nothing was known about PB and quite literally, Boss doesn't even remember hiring her, but she's a great worker, so she's stuck around. Izuku thought it comedic but it is what it is. PB was about as tall as Izuku so around 190 cm (6'2 ft) but she seemed taller due to the head-coverings she uses. Boss had mentioned to Izuku that PB had a silver tongue so if he ever got into trouble she should be his go-to.

Following PB, Izuku met Pineapple a short-haired redhead who was a sweet, passive, and cute guy. He was another waiter along with Milk who he seemed to be great friends with, he was about 162.56 cm (5'4 ft) and was pretty easy going. Just talking to him for a bit made Izuku realize that.

The last member Izuku met was Tips, the other delivery driver. An energetic, fun, uber thick girl with curves in all the right places. She was about 190.5 cm (6'3 ft) and was super nerdy. From the get-go, Izuku knew she was going to be fun to get along with. She wore spherical glasses and had blue eyes, and just like Eiko had shark-like teeth which made Izuku shiver a bit. A bit aroused, Izuku made sure not to show it.

"Izuku! Now that you're here, let's celebrate!" Tips cheerfully shouted before being bonked on the head by Boss who yelled out, "Not during work hours!"

Izuku smiled at their antics before Boss then lead him to Chadsworth's office so he could get measured for his outfit. "Alright, Izuku so in about a week from now you can start working as we need to order your stuff so until then we'll see you later," Boss explained to him. "Thank you, Boss, for your help' Izuku said with a bow before shouting 'Thank you Cash," who was still by the register. She just waved it off as they watched Izuku leave. "Alright people BACK TO WORK! Stop staring at the hunk Cash." Cash just blushed a bit.

* * *

Making his way back home Izuku looked at the time, which read 3:57. Thinking for a bit Izuku went to the beach he had met Escanor at, while on the way there Izuku was thinking about what he was going to be doing. Although he had a job, what he needed to do was make more money as that job alone won't get him anywhere. Pondering on it, being a vigilante could work a bit if he was stealthy with it, though that wouldn't make him money as he'd need to steal. Creating equipment and the like was good too but that would mean he'd need to take an internship to even get there and that was not even considering the license he'd need. 

Still thinking about it, Izuku absentmindedly took out his phone and began watching Pro-hero fights. It was during one of these videos that the realization hit him. He watched as Kamui Woods, a relatively short but rather muscular woman whose quirk was **Arbor** fought against a fire quirk villain. The pro-hero seemed to be in deep shit and while she was pretty good due to her immobilizing tactics, she never fought the fire user hand to hand. If anything Izuku knew he'd decimate Kamui easily not even with his grace. The woman just did not think to ever use her body and soon Izuku started searching everywhere for videos of Kamui fighting hand to hand and in almost all of them she never did.

Now Izuku knew his calling....helping out pro-heroes with their deficiencies. Making them work on their weaknesses because who knows when they'd need it or when someone would exploit it. It was here he then realized he could use this to make heroes, use equipment that they'd need to cover weaknesses like Kamui's. All she needed to do was have water on her and she'd have been able to take down fire quirk users. She'd just need to hide it within her wood and she'd be right as rain.

It was here that Izuku took out his notebook **(don't ask...not even I know)** , and start brainstorming for thousands of heroes, he began muttering as he did so and soon he finished. A giant smirk appeared on his face before he heard someone yell, "Watch out!" Now even giving them a second Izuku pivoted his foot and whatever almost fell on him missed him. Looking to the side of himself, Izuku noticed he was already at the beach, and it was still dirty. The trash and many other things that he seemed to have evaporated last time he was here came back.

He heard footsteps running towards him as a girl appeared in his view. Her hair a pale, dirty ash-blonde-haired girl that styled into two messy buns with numerous wild strands sticking out at all angles from their centers and where they’re fastened, a straight fringe and two chin-length side bangs to frame her face. She was a relatively petite (157 cm or 5'2 ft) fair-skinned girl with a pretty face, with slightly inward-tilting eyes, irises that are bright yellow and their pupils' thin slits, making them somewhat resemble those of a cat, and her wide mouth is also rather feline, as both her upper and lower canines are more pointed and longer than the rest of her teeth. **[1]**

She wore a plain seifuku with a Kansai collar, both the skirt and the shirt dark blue with a double white trim, which is paired with a red scarf that she ties loosely below. Over this, she wears an oversized beige cardigan with a rather long hem and cuffs, and pockets on either side, the right one shown to hold several trinkets on either a keychain or a cellphone strap. She sports knee-length black socks and dark brown dress shoes with thick heels, the same as the outdoor uniform shoes students traditionally wear in Japanese schools. **[2]**

She had nice curves all around her with a decent-sized bust but something about her made Izuku narrow his eyes at her but in all honesty, he couldn't care less. He knew she couldn't hurt him and if she tried well...we all know what would happen. 

She was huffing from running towards him before catching her breath, and finally getting a good look at him. Her eyes widen, _'Well I just hit the jackpot, I wonder how his blood tastes.'_

"Thank you for your assistance, um...' 

"Himiko! I-I mean Toga Himiko." She said as a prominent red blush appeared on her face.

"Well then Toga-san, I, Midoriya Izuku, thank you for your assistance. Hm...is there anything I can do for you since you saved me a trip to the hospital?" Izuku responded with a smile. Toga tried to fight down a blush but it just seemed to reappear right after, she then started to poke her fingers together before shouting, "A DATE!"

Taken aback a bit Izuku laughed, as Toga blushed harder. "Sure." It was here that all cognitive functions ceased for Toga, she was used to being put down because of her quirk **Transform** which utilized blood and so people believed she would become a villain hell even her parents did. She hated it but little by little she seemed to not be able to differentiate love and friendship with pain, so that's what she started to inflict onto people. Now she knew that Izuku wouldn't know any of that but some part of her just had to blurt it out.

"B-but I have to use blood for my quirk! Don't you find that gross and villainous?" Toga realized what she said as she turned stone-faced the next second, her mind already running a million miles a second.

"And?"

Her brain stalled, "Huh? What do you mean and!"

"Well just because it uses blood doesn't mean anything I mean Vlad King uses blood and you don't see anyone scared of her. So why do I need to be afraid of you?"

Those words Izuku spoke felt like the light at the end of a dark tunnel, all her life she was made to think a certain way but here this stranger was telling her she wasn't afraid of her, even after hearing it's usage. She felt like she needed to try one more time, however, "B-but I use the blood to transform into someone else isn't that gross for someone to take on your appearance!"

"Um...no. That type of ability would be the best thing ever for an underground hero! You could infiltrate underground smuggling rings as someone else and they won't ever know! Do you not know how many people would die for that type of power. You would be able to save so many people that it wouldn't even be funny." Izuku said in a lecturing tone. Tears built up in her eyes and she cried her heart out to Izuku, sobbing as Izuku started to panic, thinking he did something bad. 

When she stopped she moved to hug Izuku and he could feel just how lovely she felt as she pressed herself into him. As she moved away, Izuku smiled at her before saying, "So about that date...want some mochi?" With a bright smile, Toga looked at Izuku and nodded as the two then went for some dessert. They talked to each other on their way there with Toga explaining to him why she cried.

-o-

After paying for the mochi the two sat down on a bench at the park they bought the mochi at. Toga leaned into Izuku's shoulder as they snacked on their mochi, Izuku's mochi was green while Toga's mochi was yellow. They just let the breeze pass them by, enjoying their time together. Izuku was about to take the last bite out of his mochi before it was snatched from his hands as Toga gave the last piece of hers to him, looking at him as she ate his last piece. He laughed before taking her piece and eating it. It was at this moment both of them started to blush, realizing that they had just given each other an indirect kiss, Izuku for some odd reason found that he didn't mind, while Toga had clouds of gas coming out of her ears.

Throwing away their trash the two got up and started to walk around the park. It was here, that they met with people from Toga's school who didn't share the same opinion as Izuku. 

"Is that Toga!" One of the girls said in disgust, before looking at Izuku, drool coming down her face. "Yeah, I think it is." "Eew do you think she forcing that guy to be there with her." "Ugh, she's just the worst." 

Izuku looked at them with annoyance, before looking at Toga who seemed to go even paler than what was naturally her skin tone. He grabbed her before walking away as the girls started to run towards them. "Hey, you there! Why don't you co-"

"No, I don't want to go with any of you. Just being in your presence sickens me so please leave me and Toga alone."

"What! You no good quirkless male. How dare you talk down to me like that! Do you know who I am! You better get your sorry ass back here if you what's good for you." the leader of the group said.

Izuku stopped in his tracks before turning around to face them. He let go of Toga's arm as she looked at him in fear of losing her new friend, though she then gasped seeing Izuku's face. With his brows, furrowed Izuku walked towards them, as an overbearing pressure descended onto the group of friends. They watched in shock and horror as Izuku started to grow larger before he spoke, **" _Oh,_ Who decided that. I am who I am and you especially can never order me around. You can give me nothing I can't already receive, or are you telling me that you're my better. If that's the case we are going to have a problem." **The floor started to crack as the presence of heat made the air get super heavy in humidity. Some of the plants around where Izuku stood started to dry out and some just died, as he came closer to the group. Once he was in front of them the group, shook in fear seeing the biggest man they've ever seen. 

Soon one by one the those in the group dropped to the floor, fear being ever-present in their eyes, as Izuku then scoffed and headed back to Toga, shrinking with every step before everyone could breathe easily. Izuku looked back one last time, "Now then...will we have a problem." The group just shook their heads fast. A smirk appeared on his face as then he picked up Toga which earned him a squeak from the girl before jumping away.

-o-

"So...am I forgiven?" Izuku said nesting a fake bruise Toga had given to him after he set her down back at the beach. She was blushing up a storm as refused to look at him, as she asked: "So...you have a quirk?"

"No, I don't. That wasn't the work of a quirk but something different. I can't tell you what it is but maybe one day I will." Izuku said seriously. Toga just nodded her head, before she turned towards him and marched on over to him. Her head was still down so Izuku couldn't see her expression but then she pulled Izuku's head down towards her, wrapped her arms around his head, and kissed him. Izuku's eyes shot open before he soon relaxed into the kiss, moving his arms to hold onto Toga's waist. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just locking lips before they came off of each other. A heavy blush could be seen on Toga's face while Izuku's eyes seemed glazed over. 

He snapped out of his stupor a minute later and a stupid smile was plastered onto his face. Toga blushed even more so as she left Izuku's embrace and hopped onto a car frame. "So...that was nice, hm." Toga cutely said, curling her hair in her hands as she stared at Izuku as he moved closer to her. "Now don't think-" Toga was interrupted by Izuku as he caught her lips with his this time around, playing with her lips as he kissed her. She allowed Izuku to take the flow this time as they explored each other, placing her hands on his waist as he placed his on her knees. 

Breaking the kiss, Toga placed her head on his chest as she caught her labored breathing, Izuku still had his stupid smile as he looked down at her. "Himiko."

"Hm?" Izuku said.

"Call me Himiko. I think I'd like that." 

Izuku's eyes just glowed as he kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a bit just watching as the sun started to set signaling that it was about 6:30. Breaking the hold, Izuku moved his hand to Himiko's as the two started the trek back. 

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Himiko asked.

"If you want it to be. I'd be pretty happy if it was." Izuku responded.

Himiko hummed to herself, "Well...I hope we could be then."

"Me too." 

-o-

Izuku walked Himiko all the way home and before they left exchanged numbers. They talked on the way over there and learned that they shared a lot of things they liked. All in all, it was an experience for Izuku, a happy one mind you. 

On his way back home, Izuku watched the moon as it arose, a smile was ever-present on his face as he walked into his home. Everyone was in their room besides Eri and Inko who were in the living room watching TV. She was watching cartoons seemed to be enjoying herself. Izuku then plopped himself right next to her as Eri noticed him and moved closer to him and hugged him. Inko watched with a smile on her face, she loved seeing her son happy, and now it would seem that having Eri around would be a good thing for everyone at the Midoriya Household.

Izuku started to doze off as Eri had already fallen asleep next to him. Inko then brought over a blanket and covered the two before going to her room and falling asleep.

* * *

_**-Mindscape-**_

"Izuku you're going to need to tell that girl, that you will need more mates so to speak," Escanor said, holding Izuku in a headlock before hurling Izuku through the air.

"What? Why?" Izuku asked, dodging a beam of concentrated heat, that was aimed for his legs.

"You're different Izuku that's why. Merlin could handle me because she is powerful in her own right. This Himiko is not Merlin, she will break if she has to withstand all your urges, and believe me peak condition means peak condition. Everything comes out full force, hell I don't doubt your fertility rate alone could repopulate a race. And that's not even because you are 4 separate species in one. Just think about it is all I'm saying, no need to rush." Escanor replied, before disappearing and knocking Izuku down.

"It is just a precaution nothing more nothing less."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out his twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/acgats?lang=en
> 
> 1.(Yes I copied it word for word...site BNHA fandom for Toga)  
> https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Himiko_Toga  
> 2.(this too...got lazy lol)


	4. Passage of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um...Himiko."  
> "Yes Izu-kun"  
> "I have something to tell you"

**(A/N): I want a pizza.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

It has been around 6 months since Izuku had that date with Himiko, and their relationship has been going swimmingly. He had opened up about what he was with her a month ago, and when he had told her what he needed to do. What scared him the most was that...she was perfectly okay with it.

_**-Flashback-** _

"More mates?" Himiko asked as she half-listened to what Izuku said he was advised to do. She seemed to care more about her strawberry ice cream than what he was saying. Izuku sweatdropped at her nonchalant attitude about what he had told her. He was expecting anger or frustration but an uncaring attitude just seemed like something Himiko would do. In these past months, Izuku had learned that there weren't a lot of things that could anger her and instead she seemed to not even care about many things that normally would bother people. 

"Y-yeah, Escanor said that I would need more mates because you wouldn't be able to handle all my urges when I'm at my peak because your not god-like or something or another," Izuku repeated.

Himiko put her hand on her chin before laughing, "Hm...he's probably right,' she said with a cheeky grin, 'So does that mean you're going to be making Harem? That'd be fun more people to hang out with and even some cuddle time when you're not available would be great!" Izuku's eyebrow twitched as he stared at the girl who was eating her ice cream.

"So..does that mean you're okay with it?" Izuku questioned.

"Yup yup go get more women Izu-chan. More friends and lovers are great!" Toga said happily.

**_-Flashback end-_ **

....yeah the least said about what goes on in Himiko's head the better. Izuku already had an idea about who to add but what was still debating. His relationship with Mina and Eiko had also progressed as the three hang out with each other almost every day if given the chance. They could be considered Izuku's best friends though that relationship was teetering onto 'potential mates' the more Mina and Eiko teased him. The signs could be seen from a mile away and Izuku could be considered a young lion now. 

Izuku had even graduated early with honors. He had just gone to the office and told them he wanted to test out. The teachers had looked at him as if he was crazy but his marks proved them wrong as he scored an S in all his classes. The mindscape was the best if he wanted to learn quickly. After that, the teachers had asked him what he wanted to do and he told them that he was going to wait for two years before going for UA.

His marks alone made him a wanted individual so it was no surprise that was where he wanted to go. After all, UA allowed everybody to take the hero test, it was his dream after all. The teachers already knew so they had put his name on the roster for those that would be graduating in 2 years. Katsumi was going to be pissed when she sees that his scores beat hers at the end of senior year.

The pizza thot delivery service job was also going well for him. Boss had told him about the 'other menu' and while Izuku told her he'd think about it, Himiko had told him to just do it and stop being a pansy, knowing that **Sunshine** would get mad at her for insulting its host. Now Izuku was on the menu and while Boss had said it would take a while before he'd probably get called, she said that instead, he should practice with someone. That week Himiko couldn't sit properly as she was extremely sore. She made him promise her to take it easier on her, to this day Izuku continuously apologizes when she brings it up. He could still hear her now, **'IZUKU! Escanor was right!.'**

He was by no means a god at sex but he had the energy and endurance to keep him going. Though it was also in part with his fairly long appendage. Pineapple was shocked when he had noticed it one time, he cried to Milk about being outshone as Milk and Cash blushed heavily. Boss said that one day she was going to take him for a test run, and was promptly shocked when Izuku looked her dead in the eye and heavily said: **"Bring it on."** She will never admit that he had turned her on that day and she made sure no one heard her as she slammed her door shut.

Miruko had also messaged him, about certain things, trying to be discreet. Though that was only until Izuku brought up some of the things he believed she should work on as well as equipment she should get. From then on their relationship progressed as well with him giving her feedback on how she should move and control her body. His tips had helped her out so much, that she had helped him even start the Quirk consultant business, where due to her recommendation both of them made bank off it. She was skeptical at first, though, that was only until he told her to meet him at one of the quirk gyms.

_**-Flashback-** _

Izuku waited at Musutafu Quirk Gym for Miruko who said she would be there in about 10 mins. Quirk gyms were safe areas designed for everybody to practice their quirks, millions of people utilized their free services, but it was usually recommended for people to purchase memberships as that allowed them to be used everywhere, instead of just the regional one. In Musutafu alone there were about 300 different gyms scattered around the city, some were even located by the ocean or in the forests for people that had peculiar quirks, and the best part was that no cameras were allowed ever.

The one Izuku had told Miruko to meet him at was one on the outskirts of the city, for people whose quirks affected the terrain they were at. This one was specifically endorsed by Ryuko Tsuchikawa, the pro-hero **Pixie-Bob** whose quirk **Earth Flow** allows her to freely manipulate the earth for a variety of effects. In her endorsement, she had specifically stated that this gym was the best for those who needed to control their quirks that affected the environment on a large scale. Izuku chose this one not just because of that but because that was what Miruko needed to learn how to do. It would be more effective for her to learn how to pinpoint her attacks in a precise area instead of the force expanding onto itself. Those types of attacks are good for crowd control, not one on one fights that she supposedly specializes in.

Escanor had shown him how to attack like that with pinpoint accuracy and it was terrifying when he got it down. To put it into the perspective image if All Might concentrated all his force into his fist and then released it like a bullet, it would disable the person he was fighting against fast.

Tapping his foot as he waited, Izuku started to get a bit annoyed. It had been around 20 mins since Miruko sent him that text and while he knew that she was a hero today was her day off. She should have been here already especially since she was legally allowed to use her quirk to move around, which was not even because she lived around the area. It was at this moment that Miruko showed up but with a couple of other people tagging along. Miruko waved at Izuku as he nodded at her presence then looked behind her noticing three other people with her.

Miruko came towards Izuku as she then looked at the people behind her. Izuku was able to recognize the no.10 pro hero Ryuko Tatsuma, **Ryukyu.** She was about 166cm (5'5 ft) with chin-length blonde hair that was swept back, with some hair that covered the right side of her face including her eye. She has thin, yellow, inward-tilting eyes with slit pupils and notably sharp teeth, which were most likely aspects of her quirk **Dragon.** Ryuko had a fairly fit body with an hourglass figure, that directed you towards her wide hips. She wore a hoody and jeans that covered most of her body, a stark contrast to her usual wear when she was working.

After her Izuku noticed a fair-skinned girl with periwinkle hair that reaches down to her knees, twisting around her waist and curving inwards around her legs. Along with that, she has side-swept bangs, tucked behind her ears on the right and hanging just over her eyes on the left, and two short clumps of hair on either side of her face, curved towards her face on the right and behind it, under her ear, on the left. She was about 164 cm (5'4.5 ft) with wide, curious royal blue eyes, her body was hourglass-shaped as well with her bust being bigger than her butt. Though that may have been because she was wearing baggy clothing and not form-fitting clothes. She seemed excited seeing as how she was bouncing off the ground with glee.

The last person was a girl with short, cropped, dyed reddish hair and reddish-brown eyes with long lower eyelashes. She had a more athletic body type though it seemed she never skipped leg day, seeing as how her lower region drew people's eyes towards it. She was wearing sweats and a shirt that was pretty big on her 160 cm (5'2 ft) body.

"Hey, took you a while to get here," Izuku said as he waved towards the three women behind her. Miruko just nodded her head at him before looking at the girls with annoyance. The redhead and Ryuko sheepishly laughed while the periwinkle girl jumped up and spoke, "Hi! I'm Hado Nejire and the one behind me is Haya Yuyu, nice to meet you!"

Izuku just took it in stride, "Hello I'm Izuku nice to me you." 

"Hey, Izuku you can just call me Rumi you know," Rumi said. Izuku just looked at her and nodded before motioning for those present to follow him. "I've already got us an area to train at, so you can go all out if you want." Rumi still skeptical just nodded her head.

"Izuku right?" Ryuko said.

"Yeah," he responded.

"So I heard that you're going to help Rumi with her control right, how are you going to do that?" she asked.

"You'll see when we get there if anything I could help you as well Tatsuma-san. Though only if you're willing," he added.

"Ryuko is fine but we'll see if you can even help Rumi first alright." Izuku glanced at her before nodding.

-o- 

Once in the area, the girls went towards the changing room to get into something better suited for exercise. They came out a little bit later in exercising clothing which consisted of the younger girls wearing UA gear, while Rumi and Ryuko wore form-fitting clothing. Izuku started to massage his neck a bit before directing the girls to the opposite side of him. The others when to sit down at the bench that was by where they were. He then looked at his phone for the time and watching as the clock turned to noon.

"Alright Rumi, I want you to listen carefully now," Izuku stated as Rumi looked at him from the bench with the other girls following along.

"I have made character charts on almost all of the pro-heroes I've watched. Each of these character sheets contains 4 main stats with one unique ability, each with a scaling up to 6. You have a power of 5/6 at an A+, your speed is another 5/6 at an A+,' Rumi smirked already with at the stats although she was a bit miffed about not getting the full 6/6, 'your technique and intelligence, however, is lacking with you receiving a 3/6 at a C for both of them,' her brows furrowed at that statement, 'your unique ability **Bounce Power** gives you another 5/6 at an A rating." Izuku explained.

"So what? Does this mean you're going to work on my intelligence and technique then? Because it sounds like you're making me out to be idiotic or someone who can't use their quirk that _they_ grew up with." Rumi retorted harshly, frowning along with the girls at the thought of Izuku looking down on them. Though they may not show it, there was a belief system ingrained into them that ordinary men didn't know what they were talking about when concerning quirks since not every man had a quirk or a quirk that would even be remotely useful.

"No that is not what I'm saying. What I'm saying however is that due to your lack of technique your intelligence scores lower. You lack the finesse and grace to fight without creating terrain damage. Though that's not all your lacking in that department. The fact that you believe that teamwork is for weaklings only with your signature comment being and I quote **_'Only weaklings join teams!'_** dictates that you don't work well with others. Now that would be fine on its own, what would happen is the villains were able to get to beat you down, and because you never worked alongside someone else, you won't know how to fight with someone by your side. That is a weakness and one you need to fix." Izuku retorted back. Rumi flinched at the words Izuku used but was still annoyed that he didn't believe she could win even if she didn't know someone's capabilities. 

"Then let's spar then! If you think you can take me on then show me where I'm lacking!" Rumi yelled out before jumping to the opposite side of her as Ryuko was about to stop her, she saw Izuku raise his hand and shake it telling her no. Ryuko exasperatedly sighed, _'Ugh...I hope she doesn't rough him up too bad.'_ Nejire and Yuyu looked on it excitement, well Nejire did, Yuyu just seemed annoyed that Izuku would tell Rumi something like that, _'He is so gonna get his ass kicked.'_

Rumi paced in from of Izuku, warming her body up for the spar as Izuku looked at her in mild frustration, _'This would be the perfect time to show the world what I could do, right Escanor.'_ **'But of course. Even I with all my power needed to work in a team to defeat the demon lord, and this woman doesn't even hold a candle to what Diane and Merlin could do on their own.'** Escanor replied. Izuku was not trying to talk down to Rumi at all, what he was trying to do however was show the woman her faults and how she could negate them. People don't like having something like that told to them so he already knew it was going to be an uphill battle for Rumi to change.

Ryuko started to walk towards the area, as she lifted her hand and yelled out, "Fight!" Rumi was already in position and soon she was right in front of Izuku with her leg already ready to fire at his head, Rumi had seen Izuku taller than what he was before so she had already believed that that was his quirk, some sort of gigantism. What she wasn't expecting was for her kick to not do any damage to him. Shocked she backflipped as Izuku just looked at her before he moved. Rumi couldn't even see him before he was right in front of her, a palm aiming straight at her stomach, as she was blasted backward breaking about four trees before she stopped.

***Boom***

***Crack***

***Crash***

The girls spectating froze. They weren't expecting anything of that sort, seeing Rumi the no.5 hero get hit that hard by a palm was something they never would have thought possible. All Might himself always used closed fists when he fought so they were expecting something kind of like that, not an open palm. 

Rumi staggered to her feet, coughing up spit as she did so. That hit felt like she was hit by a truck, that for some odd reason was able to only hit one area of her body instead of the force going everywhere. She looked at Izuku who was still standing straight up with his arms folded, disappointment could be seen in his eyes which only riled her up even more. Springing to her feet, bolted straight at him readying up one of her signature super moves, **Lunar Arc** a powerful front-facing axe kick that decimated her enemies. 

She was already in motion as she brought down her leg to Izuku shoulder, smoke started to appear after she dropped her foot and the girls watching couldn't see what had happened. Nejire was able to move to check up on them but Ryuko stopped her as the smoke started to clear. Ryuko shook as she saw that Rumi's leg was caught. Izuku staring down at Rumi as sweat could be seen dripping down her brow, Rumi was in disbelief, not even All Might had been able to take a full move Lunar Arc but this man in front of her caught it like it was nothing to him. Hearing him sigh made her mind clear as then Izuku gripped her leg, picked her up, and then slammed her down face first full force into the dirt. She coughed again before Izuku lifted her once more and slammed her down on her back, disoriented she tried rolling but Izuku was having it, as he then tossed her up and front kicked her in the chest.

 ***Boom***

Already flying backward once again Rumi was able to catch herself this time, stopping her from ramming into some trees again. Shaking off her fatigue, she looked up to where Izuku was only to see that he wasn't there. She felt a tap on her shoulder, as she looked behind herself only to see Izuku staring right at her, looking down at her. It was at this moment that she realized what Izuku meant by overwhelming power, for the entirety of their fight he dominated her left and right, catching her super move like it was nothing. If this was a villain who got the drop on her, she wouldn't be alive right now. Rumi looked down before she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she noticed a sad smile on his face, tears were forming on her face as she tried hiding them, only for Izuku to hug her closely.

She cried into his chest, as the fear of what could have been washed over her. It wasn't something to take lightly, and she realized that after she was soundly beaten, it was much better to have been defeated in a spar than in a real-life and death situation. Rumi calmed down about 10 mins later still in Izuku's embrace as he then walked with her back to the girls. Ryuko was the first to speak, "W-what are you?" as she shivered as he looked at her.

"Just someone who wants to help...I'm not trying to anger you but that wasn't even me at full physical power. I didn't even need to use my quirk either, but that's not the point. The point is that Rumi needed someone to show her that sometimes personal strength only gets you so far. Yes, All Might doesn't work with people often but he has communicated with them and has learned about their fighting habits, skills, and weaknesses. It is, for this reason, we always see him working well with other heroes despite not working previously with them." Izuku said sadly. 

All of those present just looked down in thought, "Wait but why did you need to fight Rumi then?" Nejire asked.

"Because if he didn't I would have been taken down by someone who's seen me in action...right Izuku," Rumi responded.

Izuku nodded, "Correct because if I could do this all on my own, villains can do the same thing, but instead of helping you improve they'd kill you. I showed Rumi just how effective someone could take her down, but also how she needs to improve. Her control when she hit me was horrible, you could see as the force was redirected into the floor, not onto my person. Now while that kind of skill works in crowds, Rumi mainly fights one on one which results in massive property damage that I don't doubt the cities pay for,' **Rumi looked sheepish,** 'What she needs to be able to do is this, not this." He started to walk towards a tree and kicked it, the tree ripped right out of the ground as the girls looked bug-eyed.

"That is what Rumi can do, this is what she can do if she takes my advice." Izuku lifted his leg again and kicked the tree right next to it. The tree stood still for a moment before it started to fall as if someone had sawed it in half. Rumi's jaw dropped as all the girls ran towards the tree and inspected it. The tree looked as if it had been sliced by a sword instead of being hit by a battering ram. 

Izuku smiled, "I want Rumi to be able to hit like that, pinpoint precision and accuracy were all the force is deliberately concentrated onto one area. Rumi, try using Lunar Arc like this instead of the way you usually do, I'll correct you as you go along." Rumi nodded her head as a determined look appeared on her face. About 4 hours later Rumi had gotten it down and while there were many kinks she needed to work on, Izuku was happy. Rumi was glowing with the amount of sweat that had covered her body, the other girls had taken to asking him how they could improve themselves and while he couldn't help with Nejire and Haya off the bat he was able to give them some tips on their exercise regiment that would directly benefit them when they use their quirk, however, he was able to help Ryuko with her speed that she desperately needed help with. After all, a slow hero was a dead hero.

As the five of them started to leave, Rumi had snuck up behind Izuku after she finished dressing and had kissed him on the cheek for in her words 'being direct and honest.' A smile blossomed on his face as all of them separated, with Izuku walking with Ryuko as she lived around where he did. 

"So Izuku how many videos did you watch of us, that allowed you to figure out our shortcomings?" Ryuko asked. 

Izuku pondered the question for a moment before answering, "About 30 or so, give or take. I could have concluded it earlier however I knew that more information would be key if I wanted to have explanations for Rumi. You on the other hand always had a deficiency with your speed, something that would hurt you in the long run."

Ryuko nodded, as they continued walking, "Well then Izuku thank you for your help. I'll make sure to keep up what you've recommended to me, don't want to be caught with my pants down after all." she joked. Izuku laughed and then smiled, as the two separated. Ryuko, however, made sure to reward our hero with her phone number that she slipped into his pocket, mentioning that he should call in case he ever noticed her slipping.

***Flashback end***

* * *

Ryuko would have recommended him as well if Izuku would have told her but it had slipped his mind, she was however annoyed that he forgot about her and had told him to make it up to her. Haya and Nejire were nice to talk to, and while Nejire seemed jubilant every time he talked to her, she was great company and someone he wouldn't mind getting to know intimately. Haya was nice but she seemed far more interested in Nejire though he did catch her looking at him from time to time.

Life was going great for Izuku so far. His relationship was doing well, he was making a lot of money, and he was training hard though he hadn't worked with his demonic technique yet. **Hellblaze** eluded him for a bit but considering it had been about 15 years of mindscape time since he's ever thought about it he needed to start working on it. Eri was also doing much better in comparison to how she was when he had found her. She wasn't going to school yet as she wasn't comfortable with a lot of people being around her, she was learning. Izuku had hired a tutor to homeschool her and anytime she needed help he was there to support her so it wasn't all that bad.

Izuku looked at the clock that read it was 10 o'clock. In about 2 hours he was going to need to go to work, so Izuku then went to the bathroom to bathe himself before getting ready. Leaving out the front door Izuku gave Eri a goodbye kiss on her forehead as the little girl smiled brightly, having learned how to do so when Isane taught her. His older sister had been a great help with taking care of Eri, and she seemed to love the girl just as much as he did. Inko had contributed to the mental wellbeing of Eri as well, taking her places, going to the park, buying her ice cream, and even showing Eri how to make simple meals. It was because of this that Izuku was able to move on a bit with his sister and mother regarding their treatment of him. 

He didn't have to do so but since they were putting in the effort to mend their bridges Izuku try as well. While they didn't ask any questions about his sudden change in mentality he was making an effort to support himself. This allowed Inko to not be as stressed as to how she usually was, so with that, she made more time for her family. Their relationship wasn't as great as it used to be, however, but it was getting there. Isane had even started to work out with him, though she couldn't keep up with him, it was a weird feeling seeing his sister be so very interested in him, her eyes glancing every so often towards him, especially when he did squats. According to Himiko and Mina, however, his ass was something, everyone looked at, the Third Wonder of the Quirk World Mina would say. 

He knew it was nice but he didn't think it deserved that much praise. His younger sister Ruri however, made sure she was as invisible as possible. She hanged around with Katsumi a lot now, and while she didn't voice it, he knew she was getting uncomfortable with how her family was acting, especially when Izuku was concerned. Ruri had only said two sentences to him since that day, with one being that he was 'a a quirkless loser' Izuku just decided she wasn't worth the effort. The school was troubling sure but if Ruri was going to act like that because he didn't have a quirk then he wasn't going to try to prove her wrong until it was too late. Though Izuku knew that the universe sometimes liked to throw a curveball, so no matter what he said now circumstances change. 

Katsumi had seemed to lay off on her name-calling, so he wasn't sure why Ruri would start. Anytime she came over, she would stare at him for sometimes hours on end, while he still ignored her, and even if she had good reasons for putting him down. His trust in her diminished. _'Uh...I wondered what her expression would like if Himiko came over while she was here. She'd probably lose her shit.'_

Izuku was about 30 mins away from his job when he felt someone watching him. He narrowed his eyes and started trying to sense who could be watching him. Even if he couldn't find the person, he could still get a general idea of where the person was located. Becoming more in tune with his surroundings had been part of his training with Escanor, seeing as how the man could attack from anywhere with his speed. Izuku kept walking as a shadow appeared overhead crashing down onto the grown in front of him. Snapping his fingers, Izuku clothing changed, becoming armor-like, he had adopted a porcelain white mask with painted blackthorns that ran down the left side of his mask. His torso was covered in studded leather armor with three knives attached to his left chest, his leggings and gloves were of the same material. **(Basically, the Manikin Armor set from the Dark Souls 2 trailer.)**

Izuku looked nice in black and brown leather clothing, the people that were around him started scattering, screaming for their lives. Izuku was annoyed as he could do without there terrified yelling, like just hurry up and get out of here I need to hear whatever is going on. Shouting for heroes could be heard off in the distance, as Izuku watched the smoke clear. In front of him, was one of Chisaki's group, Rikako Katsukame, the grunt that he had extracted information out of was very informative about who were the top dogs in the Shie Hassaikai. He knew however that Rikiya wasn't alone, feeling two other people behind him, most likely Shina Nemoto and Deidoro Sakaki, seeing as how one had the quirk **Confession** an ability that forces her victim to answer truthfully after she asks them a question, and **Sloshed** which allows Deidoro to subject nearby people to severe dizziness and inhibit their sense of balance, putting them in a state similar to being drunk.

Now, this would be a tough fight for anyone...if only they weren't Izuku. **Sunshine** spat at abilities that dared think they could force it to do anything, and if they tried to steal something from him...well let's just say the heroes will be picking up flesh from the ground. Calmly Izuku analyzed the situation, he had no doubts that they knew who he was but they didn't know was where Eri is or who took her. They had most likely had a list of people who were around that area and were clearing it one by one, though if they thought this was going to be easy they had another thing coming. He's going to give them all **pain**.

Rikako stood up from the crater in the ground she had made, as Shina and Deidoro walked towards Izuku. You could hear the police sirens as well as the sound of some heroes yelling out orders at them. Deidoro looked at those behind them and started walking towards them. Izuku could then hear what sounded to be the pro-hero Death Arms along with a new hero. Izuku couldn't recognize her but considering what she wore, a purple and pale tan-colored skintight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes along with two horns on her head, he could infer that this was her first time being a hero seeing as she was waving her hand at the cameras. Shaking his head in annoyance Izuku just looked straight at Rikako who was in front of him.

"Now then what did you want," Izuku questioned. He felt a tingling sensation in the back of his head as his eyes narrowed before turning around and looking straight at Shina. "You know.... **that's not a great idea**... **you can piss someone off.** " Izuku darkly said as Shina moved backward in fear watching Izuku grow bigger and bigger. The heroes and the press watched on in intrigue, and a bit of fear as Izuku's presence started to make itself known. The ground started to crack as Death Arms and her fellow hero looked shocked, the glass started to shatter, as Izuku started to tap his foot in anger.

 **"Now that wasn't such a great example...so let's start over, shall we. One of you is going to answer my question right this second or else we're going to have a problem. We wouldn't want a problem like that now would we?"** Izuku said with his arms folded, his very presence made it hard to breathe especially for those in front of him. Deidoro and Shina had sweat dripping off their bodies. Rikiko, however, seemed to be of a different opinion, bolting straight towards Izuku with her fist clocked backward aiming for his face. As the audience looked on, Izuku moved his hand and grabbed Rikiko's oncoming fist. She smirked behind her mask as she started to use her quirk **Vitality Stealing,** but grew shocked as he Izuku didn't even seem to be phased.

Gripping her hand even harder, Izuku spoke **"Oh? You like to take what doesn't belong to you, do you? Let's see how much you can handle."** With that Izuku's other hand ran forward for Rikiko's neck and gripped it hard, lifting her from the floor, **"I want to see how long you can hang their _till you pop!"_** Feeding her his energy Rikiko started thrashing around in his hold as everyone looked on in horror seeing her body expand in size and density. Realizing that their comrade was about to die in front of them Deidoro and Shina ran towards Izuku with weapons in their hands. Death Arms and the other hero sprang into action not a second later. 

Izuku looked on at the two gunning straight to them, as he glanced back to Rikika who was starting to bleed from her ears and nose, not able to handle to energy inside of her, as it continued to wreak havoc on her insides. Feeling that it was enough Izuku tossed Rikika towards the two, though not without releasing the energy within her body, which left her a moment later. The two caught Rikiko, as Izuku started to walk towards them, **"Whatever you are looking for I don't have it, and if you ever come around me again you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"** Nodding at what Izuku said, his body started to shrink down as he started to leave. 

Or well he would have left, "Hey you! You're under arrest for disturbing the peace of the citizens of Musutafu! Get back here!" 

Izuku lazily looked at the horned wearing girl, "Oh are you ordering me then?"

"Of course I am! Now get back here!" she demanded.

Izuku started to laugh boisterously as he looked at her, "Oh, who decided that?"

"I did, of course, it is my duty to protect the people of this city!" she said as the crowd behind her cheered, as she turned around at them and waved and started blowing kisses and thank yous. The air shifted as the people recoiled back, as she turned around as was face to face with the giant of a man again. Sweat started to form on her face as she looked up into his face and saw that his eyes looked abnormal. Shivering she looked straight at him, as she heard him chuckle.

 **"No, you're not in charge _I am._ Hero business is hard work girly and as of this moment, you're not ready. Take some time to reevaluate yourself before diving into a situation that would hurt you, as for all you know I could do _much_ worse things to you at this moment. _Death Arms_ couldn't take me... _Endeavor_ can't take me... _All Might_ can't take me. You would be lucky to be alive if I fought you. So take this piece of advice, work on yourself before someone takes matters into their own hands, because believe me, they won't be polite." **The entire crowd and those watching heard what the man had said, but they only focused on one aspect that the man stressed in contempt with his words. 'All Might' can't take him,' was enough to make many of them mad. All Might was the pinnacle of strength for them so for some nobody to talk down about him, angered a lot of people. They were about to yell out but then everyone watched as the no.2 hero Endeavor came through the crowd. 

"Hmph...You think you can take the top heroes down do you, lets test that theory shall we." She said before firing towards Izuku. The girl in front of him had backed away as Endeavor sped towards Izuku. Izuku watched as she came at him, as the crowd started to cheer once again.

 **"Then I guess the people shall now witness how the mighty will fall."** Endeavor moved her fists back yelling out **'Hell's Curtain'** as a massive blanket of flames erupted from her hands. They came at Izuku but he didn't move, Endeavor stopped and stood with her arms crossed muttering under her breath 'pathetic.' But was surprised to hear laughter, as the flames died out, as Izuku stood there laughing. Everyone now understood that he wasn't boasting and so people started scrambling backward to get out of the area. Looking at them all Izuku then looked at Endeavor and said two words that would forever be ingrained into the history of the world, **"Pride Flare."**

As heat so intense came rushing out of Izuku, Endeavor raised her hands to try to block the attack but was thrown far back, as burn marks appeared on her suit and her hands. The helicopter in the sky watched as the buildings, streets, and everything else evaporated into nothing. A large scorch mark appeared on the ground where everything used to be, and the man who did the damage was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Izuku was long gone, and already by Pizza Thot when he reappeared. The property damage he had done was horrible but Izuku knew that it was the only way for no one to know what happened there. The Civilians had all ran away so he knew that it was safe, and no one would be hurt, plus those buildings were going to be torn down in the first place, he just made it a lot easier to rebuild. In all honesty, the people should be happy he didn't use half his power as that would have vaporized everything in a 5-kilometer radius (3.1 miles). Sunshine was scary if handled incorrectly after all. 

Walking into the restaurant, Izuku smiled as he looked at Cash who was at the register. Though he then heard Boss laughingly yell from the kitchen, "Izuku! You have been ordered from the menu." He laughed a little bit, _'Hm guess today won't be too bad after all.'_ He was after all very stressed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know some people are probably going to be mad at me but realistically speaking Rumi is strong just not strong enough to fight noon sunshine powered Izuku. Teamwork is not something that can be taken likely because sometimes that is what will save your life. Superman, the man of steel himself works with people and he can destroy planets if he wanted to.  
> Batman the best damn detective in the entire world, has a team of sidekicks with him because he knows that if he is ever in a situation he can't get out of, at least he had someone to back him up. So if that doesn't make you understand why teamwork is crucial to being a hero than I don't know what will. Strength isn't everything, instead, sometimes it's your downfall.


	5. Yum...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who let the dogs out, woof woof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Delivery by Yesmar1020 was a lot of help to help me visualize what to write, check it out!

**(A/N): I am the best around, no one's ever gonna keep me down. *Slap* OWWW**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Cash had turned on the TV while Izuku waited for Chef to be done with the pizza. "In about 15 mins Izuku," Chef said from the window of the kitchen. Izuku nodded before turning back to the TV. Pineapple and Milk watched along with them before Izuku came to the store the tv show the girls and guy had been watching was interrupted with special news coverage while Izuku was out fighting. They were annoyed but that was only until they witnessed a disguised Izuku quite literally destroy an entire block, from then on they seemed glued to the screen, listening and watching what the news anchors had to say about the issue. The police chief, Tsuragamae Keiko spoke to them about what had transpired giving the media info about what had gone down, from what people remembered. 

No one present remembered what Izuku had looked like, but they remembered a masked man appearing out of nowhere after the loud crash had happened in front of them. Chief Tsuragamae had asked for anyone with information on those that appeared in the area and to report it to the nearest police station. After she left, the news anchors started asking each other questions about who these individuals could be, though there was more of an emphasis on Izuku seeing as how he sounded male and even had the body frame of a male.

It was news to everyone watching, seeing a man just like All Might that was strong enough to beat Endeavor cleanly. One move was all it took to knock the no.2 hero down, and with the intense news coverage of the event, Endeavor was most likely grinding her teeth in anger. People had seen the aftermath of her equipment and hands, after all, those injuries would need to be treated immediately, though her fire did protect her a lot. Everybody knew that Endeavor's pride and reputation had been damaged by this situation, but no one knew how she was going to react.

The culprit on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself in the Air Conditioned restaurant, relaxing into the chair, Izuku looked like he melted into it as Cash and Pineapple laughed at him. Milk had taken to giggling, at Izuku's expense seeing as he couldn't move as his body had fallen asleep on himself. Watching him struggle out of the chair as Chef called him was hilarious, as even Chef seemed to get a chuckle out of it. Izuku then picked up the pizza and went to the mo-ped that the restaurant used to make deliveries. Waving at them as he left Izuku traveled to an expensive apartment complex, and parked his bike where the tenant had told him to. Apartment 9A room number 150 it read and Izuku started to walk on over, before having to pedal back as he forgot the pizza, his mind was just out of it seeing as how this was his first time doing something like this.

It was a given, considering Izuku had never had sex with a stranger before, especially for a job but it was something he was being paid to do. He was fairly nervous about it but Izuku understood the gist of it. The last time he had had sex with Himiko was about a month ago, and from that time Izuku had been preparing himself to be better at it. So what he started to do was learn more about the female body. Mapping erogenous zones were useful in figuring out what women liked during sex. For instance, some women are sensitive around their navel like Himiko, some like their wrists to be massaged, others like their thighs and abdomen to be caressed, some like their breasts to be rubbed and played with, and some women are sensitive all around.

Sex was after all a team effort, and Izuku wanted to be able to please the women with who he was having sex, they called on him to be the one to make love with them and he was going to try his hardest to make it an enjoyable experience for them. All women are different and while some won't have any of the pleasure zones he made note of, that was perfectly okay as sometimes it became a learning experience for both parties.

Izuku finally arrived on the 9th floor, shaking off any nervousness he had previously felt, and started to look for room number 150, finding it at the end of the corridor. He knocked on the door as the sound of someone shouting out "I'll be there in a minute!" could be heard. 

Izuku took a calm breath as his thoughts started coming out full force, _'I hope I do well here, I don't want to leave them disappointed...'_

 **'You'll do fine Izuku, just relax and go with the flow, she will most likely guide you through and then allow you to take control, just make sure to pay close attention to her facial expressions. That'll indicate if she likes what you are doing, or not. Look at the girl you are with and don't become distracted as that could indicate your not interested. Pay attention and you'll be okay.'** Escanor said.

A smile formed on his face as Izuku's thoughts cleared, and he felt confident that he was ready. _'Thanks, Escanor, I needed that.'_

Chuckling could be heard in his mind, **'Alright then Izuku, I'm gonna separate the connection; just let me know when you're done.'** Izuku nodded as he felt the link he had with Escanor become blocked. Usually, this indicated that Escanor was making a ridiculous training regime but this time not so much... _'Unless this was his plan all along!'_ Izuku thought jokingly.

The door could be heard opening as a well-endowed beautiful black-haired woman came out, looking over Izuku before smiling, "So you are Izuku from Pizza Thot, correct?"

"Yes ma'am, my name is Izuku. I hope to give you a wonderful evening today," he said with a bow.

"Ah, how charming." She giggled into her hand as a faint blush darted her cheeks. "Well, too bad for me it seems. But I'm not your client today, though I wouldn't mind if you still had some in you for later." This time Izuku blushed red as the older woman laughed.

"No, instead you're going to be taking care of my daughter today. She's going to be heading off to college in a year but before that, I want her to have a wonderful time with a boy her age. Seeing as how she's going to be going to a school where they are almost all girls." The woman said.

"Oh, that's cool. What school is she going to be heading to?" Izuku asked.

"UA University it seems like, my daughter wants to become a hero so I'm gonna support her all the way, after all, I have more than enough money to do so." she smiled.

"That's awesome! I'm going to be trying out for UA as well. I'm already done with school but I decided to wait for 2 years before going, though." Izuku cheerfully said.

"Well isn't that nice? Maybe you'll see my daughter there as that's around the same time she'll be going. I have a question, however, how old are you?" she inquired.

"I'm 17 and will be 18 in about a couple of months from now, and I'll be 19 in the summer of freshman year at UA." he replied.

"Hm...my daughter just turned 17 in September so I hope you'll treat her right okay, this is her first time doing something like this." 

"Don't worry ma'am! I'll make sure that she's happy through all of it." Izuku said before becoming to first human green tomato a second later.

"I like your enthusiasm,' she chuckled, 'then I won't have anything to worry about, ah and before I forget I'm Yaoyorozu Miho, so just call me Miho."

"Alright then Miho-san. I'll make sure your daughter is taken care of today." Izuku smiled before his brain stalled at the name Miho had just given him. Yaoyorozu was a very prominent name in the world. From medicine to hero equipment, the name had a hand in every pie, gulping a bit Izuku thought, _'Into the fire pit we go...'_

Miho led Izuku into the living room as her daughter was showering still, she asked if he wanted to shower as well and he took her offer seeing as how he had fought someone earlier. After he was done Izuku came back to the living room to see, two people by the couch. Miho had noticed him so she stood up from her seat, before motioning to the person right next to her to turn as well. The girl was blushing heavily as she looked at Izuku, as he similarly blushed as well.

She stood at about 173 cm (5'8 ft) with a mature body physique, she had long black hair with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face with onyx eyes that point slightly inwards. The girl had large breasts that were perky and had a nice shape to them, the bottom half of her body was curvy with wide hips that Izuku eyes were drawn too, an appreciative glance at her Izuku looked back up to her face, and noticed she was going the same to him. His hair was still a bit wet as it clung to the sides of his face, his natural fluffy hair was already starting to spring back up, she could tell Izuku worked on his body as she watched as his muscles rippled every time he moved. 

Miho grinned at the scene, she knew Izuku was fit but seeing the level of dedication on him made her loins burn. She grabbed her daughter by the shoulders, "Well Izuku this here is my daughter Momo."

Izuku smiled, "Hello Momo nice to meet you.' he bowed, 'thank you for letting me take care of you today." A bright blush appeared on her face as she stammered her reply, "H-hi Izuku I-i'm Yaoyorozu Momo, thanks for taking care of me for today," as she bowed as well.

Miho closed her eyes as her brow twitched a little, "Alright people, enough formality move to the bedroom already, hurry hurry!" She pushed both of them into the room before yelling out, "Have fun you two!"

As the door closed Izuku looked down at Momo as he started to take off his clothes. Momo gasped and moved her hands to her eyes, as Izuku said, "It's fine to look you know. I have no problems with it." Slowly she moved her hands as Izuku took off his shirt and pants leaving his underwear on. She looked down for a moment before doing to same. Izuku watched her with mild arousal, as she hastily removed her clothes. She did, however, leave herself in her panties, covering her ample breasts with her left hand as she didn't wear a bra at home.

"Did you want to do this, or did your mom put you up to it?" Izuku asked before they continued. Momo shook her head, "No...I had told her that I wanted to try it out, but I didn't think she would organize it this fast. I'm not going to lie to you, however, but um...would you be willing to take the lead. I-I don't know what to do at this point."

A smile graced Izuku face as he nodded before directing her to the bed. Momo sat down as Izuku moved closer to her, her heart beating a million miles per hour. Izuku cupped Momo's face as tenderly as he could, staring straight into her eyes to ask for permission to continue. She blinked twice in confirmation, as Izuku bent his head lower and captured her lips. Her lips felt soft and plump as he traced his hand through her hair, she tasted like cream with a hint of vanilla, slowly they tangled with each other. Izuku controlled the rhythm of their tongues as Momo softly moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms over his neck as she started to reciprocate his actions. Understanding that this was most likely her first time, Izuku relinquished some control of the pace allowing for her to set it.

With her hands removed from her breasts, Izuku placed his around her waist, slowly pushing her down onto the bed as the two continued their lip-locking. Breaking contact with her, Izuku stared into Momo's glazed over eyes as she traced her lips with her tongue, her eyes fluttering as she watched Izuku start planting kisses around her neck, slowly making his way to her large mounds. His breath tickled her sensitive tips, gasping when he placed his mouth on her left nipple, nipping it before sucking on it, as he moved his hand to hers gripping them. Momo could feel herself getting wet by his suckling, feeling her toes curl as he bit and pinched them, shaping her right breast with his hand. "Hmmm." a slight feeling of pleasure was felt as Izuku pawed at her mound, twisting and pinching it with his fingers.

Slowly Izuku moved to her right breast as Momo yelped as the cold air rubbed against her sore sensitive nipple, continuing with his ministrations. Her legs moved around as she felt herself begin to have a miniature orgasm, crossing her legs as moan resounded out 'Ahhhh,' cumming on the bed. Giving her nipple a small flick with his tongue, Momo sighed in content watching as Izuku moved back up to look at her, capturing her lips once again resuming their passionate kiss. Momo took the initiative this time, as she traced her tongue on his lips, asking for entrance to his mouth. Izuku soon opened them, as Momo started to french kiss him, caressing him, as their lip-locking session continued.

Izuku moved his hands to Momo's thighs as he parted them, massaging them as he did so. With his hands in place, Izuku broke the kiss as Momo pouted, moving his body lower kissing her body as he went. As he got to her pussy, he noticed how wet she was, smirking a bit internally, he moved her panties to the side and started licking her lower lips. She bucked her hips at feeling his wet intrusion, trying to close her legs but Izuku held them in place. He picked up her hips and started to suck on her clitoris, Momo seductively moaned out, feeling her sensitive organ being played with. Juices started to stain Izuku's face, from her and his saliva. Momo's face contorted in pleasure, eyes alight with joy as Izuku brought her to a higher plane.

Quickly Izuku moved one of his hands closer to her love canal and penetrated her with his fingers. Momo twisted her body at the intrusion as Izuku held her, thrusting his fingers into her canal, she gripped the pillow and held it tightly. Her moans filled Izuku with delight as he watched her spasm in pleasure. Mustering up the most alluring gaze she could Momo cried out, "Right there Izuku! I-I'm cumming!" As her body convulsed from the pleasure, Izuku continued his work bringing her to greater heights prolonging her orgasm.

When she stopped Izuku slowly lowered her hips, smiling coly at Momo, as she caught her breath. Breathing heavy Momo looked at Izuku, "T-that was g-great," blushing as she saw Izuku's face, quickly making a towel for him. Izuku looked on intrigued as he watched her create the object but filed that thought away for later. She handed him the towel as he wiped off his face, her nectar coating his face and collar. Momo felt heavily turned on watching as wiped the juices away from his face, she felt like she had staked a claim on him. She laid back down onto the bed as Izuku peeled off his briefs, his erect dick springing out of them as he did so.

She stared at his appendage worrying that he may be a bit too big, she had seen the outline of it but seeing the beast be unleashed made her chest palpitate. Izuku moved forward to Momo's legs parting them once again. He was about to insert into her canal but realized he didn't bring a condom, "Um...Momo do have a condom by any chance?" blushing in embarrassment as he asked her.

She giggled at his embarrassment, "I-I think it'll be fine to go raw...as long as you pull out though."

"I-I see."

Soon Izuku took off her panties, rolling them off of her legs, and placed himself in between her. Lining himself up with her entrance Momo held out her hand as he gripped them, and slowly moved forward, gasping as he filled her. She was tight, very tight but that added challenge only spurred Izuku forward. He gently started to rock his hips, pushing in and out of her at a decent pace. Although Momo never had sex, she had played with herself on occasions so while the heat coming from his penis felt unbearable, it pleasured her as she felt his cock piston in and out of her. The heat coming from Izuku was from Sunshine, learning that Sunshine could be used for other 'applications' and or certain activities made it one of the best skills in Izuku's book. Heating his hand Izuku moved it towards Momo's clit as he massaged the little bean.

She started to moan louder as her orgasm started to build as Izuku pressed his other hand down onto her navel. Deciding to kick things up a notch, Izuku lifted her hips suspending her legs on either side of her, and started to pile-drive her into a mating press. The image of Momo gripping the sides of her pillow just made Izuku continue, grunting as he kept pounding her faster and faster, grinding the tip of his dick into her cervix. Momo cried out in ecstasy, feeling Izuku prod her baby room as images of children with his hair and her eyes floated around in her head as she came once again. She felt Izuku pound her pussy to oblivion, the noises echoing throughout the room as her baby room was nudged multiple times. Lowering his face down Izuku kissed Momo heavily, tilting his body so he could angle his dick in better. His mind-numbing thrusts gave Momo many miniature orgasms, feeling her pleasure sensors overload from his frantic thrusts.

Izuku could feel her walls working him over, trying to coax out his semen, as Momo came again Izuku moved his hands heating them and started to massage her abdomen. Her tensions could be felt from her sore muscles, as he let go of her hips, slowly moving them back to missionary. He heavily sighed still feeling her walls try to make him cum, Momo was on cloud nine as she felt Izuku slowly extract himself from her. Getting up from the bed Momo watched as Izuku turned her body over, laying her flat on the bed, and slowly insert himself into her. She felt him make contact with her ass, her flesh being smacked by his hips over and over again, feeling him prod her cervix multiple times as if asking for entrance. 

It was around this time that she realized that she wouldn't have minded if he'd come in her, she wondered how it would feel as his sperm would coat her insides, looking for an egg to fertilize. She imagined as the semen would find her eggs, rushing at them, turning her into a mommy. She could imagine how hot it would be as she'd walk around with a big belly pumped full of Izuku's babies. Crying out into the pillow, "Oh god, Izuku~ cum in me! Do it! Make me a mommy, stuff me with your babies." A low growl echoed out of Izuku's mouth as he moved forward a bit, stuffing his cock into her sex pocket, and picked up her head to kiss her. His thrusts slowed, as he pressed against her baby room, he could feel her cervix opening for him awaiting to be stuffed full of his babies.

Izuku knew that he couldn't cum inside of her, Escanor had warned him about it, after all, he was extremely fertile to the point that him cumming inside would jump-start a woman's ovulation process. But this girl was pleading with him to cum inside her, crying out for him to give her a baby, there was like a subtle ache inside his head making him want to cum inside. " **No** , **not yet** ," she heard him growl out, the hunger she could hear from his voice spurred her on, slamming herself back onto his hips with renewed enthusiasm. She could feel Izuku's cock twitch and spasm inside of her as she ground her ass against his hips, she could feel his semen churring inside his balls whenever it slapped against her pussy. 

With a loud growl, Izuku lifted her body to align with his, tilting his head down to sloppily french kiss her. He moved one of his hands to her breasts and started to fondle them, raising the underside of her breast before pinching her hard nips, while his other hand glided on over to her pussy rubbing around her most sensitive parts. He began thrusting once again, feeling as Momo became putty in his arms. She broke the kiss screaming, "Izuku! I-I gonna~." 

**"Yes, cum for me Momo."** He said huskily, maneuvering his cock towards a rough spot in her pussy attacking it over and over again. Schlick was the sound emanating from her pussy as she began to cum. With a loud cry, Momo came hard "OOOOHHHH hhhnnnn", as Izuku pulled out cumming in between her thighs. It was like a geyser ejecting out of him, calming down from her orgasmic high Momo watched as his sperm coated the sheets. Though a bit disappointed she couldn't feel it fill her, she understood his choice.

A bit later after their fun time, Izuku grabbed the same towel he used earlier and started to try to clean off some of his sperm. Realizing that that probably wasn't going to go as planned he plopped himself on the side of Momo. She giggled, staring at how his sweat made him shine, she moved her hand to his and they held onto one another. Izuku pulled her closer to him, as the two slowly went to sleep. Izuku awoke an hour later, still rearing to go but knew he was still needed back at work, so soon after cuddling for a bit longer as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, Izuku got dressed and left his phone number on the stand. He was about to leave but was ambushed by Miho, who gripped his penis in his pants while hungrily whispering into his ear, "Now where do you think your going lover boy~. I could hear almost all of that noise you know. Hm, ~...why I wouldn't love to give it a try as well."

Slowly Miho dropped to her knees fishing out Izuku's cock from his pants, "But I know you need to leave so why don't I give you an incentive to make you want to come back." Slowly she inserted his cock into her mouth as Izuku groaned, cleaning up his and Momo's juices from his shaft, Miho hungrily sucked him off. She focused much of her attention at the tip of his penis, savoring the taste. Soon after cleaning him, Miho slipped his rock-hard cock back into his pants, stood up, and pushed him out the door. Closing the door Miho laughed coyly as she moved from it, allowing it to close. He knew what she was doing, and now he was aroused and feeling a bit blue-balled. 

"Hm...we'll see about this Miho, payback is fun after all." Izuku made his way back to his mo-ped on the street, started it up, and left. A bit uncomfortable as his erection ground onto his seat.

Miho looked out the window watching him go, then moved to where Momo was at. She chuckled at the smell of sex in the room, as she made her way over to her daughter. Momo was out cold resting peacefully, as Miho smiled, "Well at least he knows how to try to clean up." Momo just groaned as her subconscious heard her mother, Miho laughed as she headed to her room, feeling a bit pent up as well.

* * *

Cruising along the street Izuku was lost in thought, the sex was good, great even. But he still knew there was much to improve himself on and that was enough to make him continue to what to learn. Smiling a bit, Izuku just allowed the flow of traffic to take him as soon he made it back to his job, stretching as he got off the bike, Izuku made his way inside waving at Chef who was lounging on the sofa chair. "How did you do?" Chef asked.

"Eeh...I think I did pretty well. It's wasn't as intimidating as I had thought it was going to be." Izuku replied.

"That's what most people think but it's not always that bad. Ah, Boss want's for you to recap what you did today, she's in her office waiting for you."

"Oh, okay then see you in a bit," Izuku said before making his way along the corridor to Boss's office. He knocked twice, hearing a come in, Izuku opened her door seeing a large blue mat in the corner of the room, _'Huh, that wasn't there before?'_ He shrugged it off as he looked at Boss who was in her chair, staring at something on the monitor. "So...Chef said you wanted to see me?"

Nodding her head, "Yes, I wanted to see how you were doing. This is your first time doing a job like this so I just wanted to ask."

"Ah, I see. Umm yeah, I'm doing pretty good, I did get paid a lot more for doing this so it wasn't too bad." 

"Was the customer satisfied? Tips had gone there before and Miho was able to run her ragged, so it's not too unusual for one of our members to be dead tired on their way back."

"Umm...I didn't have sex with Miho. I had sex with her daughter Momo...was I not supposed to do that?"

Boss looked up from her monitor, "Really? Huh, I could have sworn she would have done it with you, she broke in almost everyone in this building and still kept going. You should have seen when Pineapple first came here, he and his stupidly large horse cock was taken to the ringer. He had to tag in Chef and he would not budge from his position citing 'This pizza is more important than for me to lose all bodily functions.' Miho still didn't care and dragged him as well."

*chuckle* "I don't doubt that at all but no she didn't have sex with me. Instead, before I left she gave me a blowjob though she didn't finish it." *chuckle*

Boss smirked, "Yeah that sounds like something she'd do. You were able to satisfy her daughter though right?"

"I did. She was more than happy to tell me some explicit things. But yeah I think I did pretty well," rubbing the back of his head smiling a bit at the thought.

"Hmm....well then, care to have a repeat performance? I called you in as I could see that bulge from a mile away." Boss said as she got up from her seat, approaching Izuku she moved her hand to his groin giving it a tentative caress. Watching as he shuddered, a big smirk appeared on Boss's face as she laughed. 

"I-I wouldn't mind that..." Izuku blushingly said. Boss's laughter ceased as she trailed up Izuku's face, her eyes narrowing a bit. 

"You're not pulling my leg are you," she asked, watching as Izuku shakes his head, lowering his body close to hers. He seemed to be studying her facial features before he moved his hand around Boss's ass and groped it. She leaned into Izuku's chest, pressing her head to his heart as she slowly moved her hands towards his jeans, unbuckling his pants. She removed his belt as she felt Izuku, caress, and fondle her ass through her jeans, pinching her cheeks. They pulled away from each other as Boss signaled for Izuku to lock the door.

As he did that she hurriedly pulled her jeans down, showcasing her meaty thighs and black thong. She pulled off her shirt as her small breasts protruded outwards, she could feel Izuku watching her as she walked towards him. She yanked down his pants as his dick sprung out of its confinement, almost stabbing her. Salivating at the sight of it, Boss grabbed Izuku's hand and rushed him to the mattress. Pushing him down Izuku hurriedly took off his shirt as Boss got to her knees, and slammed her mouth against his pelvis. 

Hurriedly she started to work Izuku over, licking his glands, as she wrapped her spit all around his shaft. The obscene noises the action was making turned Izuku on, as he grabbed onto the Boss's head and roughly made her suck his dick. Soon Boss tapped Izuku's hand as he let go of her, allowing her to catch her breath. "S-slow down lover boy, I almost died there."

"S-sorry, you just felt too good Boss usually I'm making sure the girls cry out," Boss smirked widely at the implications. "Well don't cum yet, I'm not done sucking you off." She gripped Izuku's penis, wincing at the pressure as Boss began moving her hands up and down along his shaft, coating his dick in precum and saliva. Boss inched closer to it and kissed the underside of his cock, watching as Izuku jolted from her techniques. She started to lick and kiss along the backside of his dick before moving to his balls and sucking them. Listening to Izuku groan in pleasure, the popping sound just making him want to rut Boss hard.

Soon she moved off of Izuku's dick as she sat on his abdomen, enveloping his cock between her ass cheeks. "Ready Izuku?" she asked, getting a nod in return. Slowly Boss lifted her body, moving her thong to the side, and slowly slid down his cock, feeling him expand her insides as it made its way deep inside her pussy. She came when he touched her cervix, her legs spasming out of control. Izuku couldn't fit all of his cock inside of her, feeling at least 4 inches of his dick out in the cold. Boss looked downwards as she saw that there was still so much left out of her, a sad look accompanied her as tears seemed to want to cascade downwards.

Izuku picked himself up and held her, soothingly rubbing her back, "It's okay...this doesn't bother me at all. I don't need to fit it all inside of you." Boss picked her head up and wrapped her arms around his neck sniffling. "Here I have an idea," Izuku said as she looked at him. Controlling his breathing Izuku form started to shrink little but little, the amount of concentration was massive but if it was to please his partner then it was worth it. Soon he looked to be about his previous height of about 166 cm (5'5.5 ft), with his penis still big enough that it fits snuggly inside of her, poking and prodding at her womb. 

Boss looked at him in amazement as she could feel that while he shrunk, he was still as muscular and ripped as he normally was. His penis now sat snuggly inside her, she could feel his pelvic region instead of open air. It made her feel closer to him in a way, crying once again Izuku picked her head up and kissed her, melding into his kiss, Boss felt Izuku begin to thrust into her. She was now Schlick with juices making it easier for Izuku to move in and out of her. "Faster," Boss seductively said as Izuku complied, frantically moving his hips in and out of her.

She cried out, breaking the kiss with Izuku as he moved to her breasts. Pinching her nips Izuku held onto one as he suckled on the other, Boss held his head in her bosom moaning as she felt him use his tongue on her teats. Slowly he pushed Boss onto her back thrusting as he did so until she hooked her legs around his waist, feeling him knock on her womb. "W-wait Izu~ Not so hard! Don't ram into my cervix like that~." her voice sultry as Izuku was able to differentiate what she had meant. Picking up speed, Izuku could feel as Boss's pussy squirmed around him, feeling as her cervix attached to his tip, Boss shouted out in glee "C-cumming! I'm cumming Izuku~."

He could feel Boss's insides shutter and try to milk his cock, feeling it squeeze around his tip that was lodged in her womb. Her pussy tried coaxing out Izuku's thick fertile cum, wishing it could feel his swimmers enter her, warming up her baby room. Huffing as her orgasm subsided, Boss looked at Izuku's face and tenderly moved her hands to his face pulling him closer so she could kiss him. Boss pressed her lips against Izuku's as they began to passionately kiss each other, she could feel Izuku slowly gyrate his hips inside her pussy, feeling him try to explore every nook and cranny of her love canal. 

Izuku pulled out of her before laying flat on the mat. Boss eagerly crawled towards him, positioning herself over him, and slammed her hips down. Her pussy was still sensitive as she did so cumming a little bit before placing her hands on his chest and started to bounce. 

Smack Smack Smack

Boss ran her hands all over his torso, feeling up his muscles and looking over every indentation of his body. She could feel him hit deep inside her as her ass bounced on him again and again, loving every moment of it. "Hm...Izuku~ fuck, keep going. Bred me Izuku, make me feel you cum in me." Izuku grabbed her hips stopping her movements as he pulled her forward placing his hands on her back and neck and began jackhammering into her. Boss felt him push into her, carving out her tunnels to fit only him.

"Yes, Izuku~. FUCK FUCK FUCK! Right There!" He moved into where he had found a rough patch and began pushing against it, making Boss howl, "THAT'S IT! Keeping hitting right there baby, right there hmmm..." Izuku moved his head to the side as Boss found her pleasure skyrocketing. 

Filling his cock twitching Izuku keeps it going pulling out at the last second cumming right as Boss did, "Cumming Izuku~." His sperm ejected out of his penis and onto the mat, as Boss spasmed on top of him. His breathing was erratic as Boss finished cumming about 20 seconds in, his orgasm lasting about half that time. She tilted her head and pushed up from his grasping his face and kissed him. "Hm...ready for round two?"

"Yeah just a second," he said, his penis already raring to go.

She pulled off of him staring as his thick and turgid monster sprung out of its confines, she couldn't visualize just how she was able to fit it inside her. Lowering down, Boss thought of a good way to reward it for plundering her insides and driving her crazy.

She turned her ass towards him, giving it a few smacks gaining his attention, "Lap it up Izuku, I want to feel that tongue plunder all my secrets.

Moving his face to her moist pussy, slipped his tongue into her love tunnel, Izuku began lapping up the sweet nectar that flowed from it as a result of his efforts. Boss mewled from the pleasure, as she focused her hand onto her clit as he slipped a finger inside of her.

She bucked her hips against his fingers, whimpering as he added another digit into her clamping down onto them. Only releasing them when he fully latched his mouth onto her clit, sucking and nibbling on the sensitivity zone. “Oh fuck,” she whimpered, bucking her hips against his hand and face, she turned her attention to his erect penis grabbing it to begin milking it for all it's worth. 

She could feel Izuku working her over, making up for all the neglect her pussy has faced, feeling Izuku attack another weak spot of hers. Boss had a thicc ass which gained her a lot of attention both from the few males in the country as well as many of the females. Her tush had been the main source of appeal for many people, meaning her mound got a lot of neglect, but with Izuku forcing his way inside her, she just adored the attention she was getting. She pushed her thicc ass down onto Izuku's face, grinding her hips into his tongue, feeling him lap up her nectar. A minute later Boss shuttered feeling her floodgates open, cumming all over Izuku's face.

Izuku just laid there drinking it all up, slurping down her nectar like a man in the desert. Boss stopped her hand motions as she groaned, feeling the wet protrusion show her excellent care. Finally getting up from his face, Izuku was able to watch as Boss dropped down onto all fours, shaking her hips left and right, "Come on Izuku~, show me what else you got." she said spreading her lips apart, her thong on the side of her ass.

Boss watched as his face turned into a predatory, seeing him stalk towards her making almost no sound. She felt as his hands clasped onto her ass, pulling her closer to him as he leaned down to her neck. **"Be careful what you wish for~."** she heard him huskily say into her ear, grinning from ear to ear as she felt his cock slide up and down her slit, knowing that he was teasing Boss took the initiative and forcefully made him enter her. Her arm lost all feeling as she dropped to the mat, feeling her breasts push down on it. 

She felt Izuku's weight disappear from her back before crying out feeling him heavily thrust himself into her, feeling her ass bounce against his pelvis. Izuku was bent down in an angle, digging into her snatch, feeling his balls slap against her clit. He groaned in pleasure, as Boss had grown tighter the more he bucked his hips into her pussy, pushing his tip into her womb the more she responded. Boss could feel his fingers sink into her asscheeks, holding her in place to keep her from moving too far. The slapping of flesh on flesh filled the room, creating an erotic beat as Boss felt his tip push against her cervix.

Izuku just kept sawing away at her cunt, making sure she felt amazing, as the head of his penis hit a rough spot in her vagina once again. She clamped down hard on him, throwing her head back as a scream echoed throughout the room. Feeling his orgasm on the rise Izuku made sure to continue pressing against that spot. Boss felt him begin twitching erratically, knowing that he was close she screamed out, "You're close, I can feel it...press against my womb, give it to me! Make me feel it Izuku!" 

It was the same with Boss as it was with Momo. That same pounding sensation that resounded within his mind, against his better judgment Izuku gave in. Lowering himself down on her back, he moved his hands to curl around her thighs and rutted her. Hilting his cock inside her pussy, pressing his tip against her cervix as he felt the build-up of semen come spraying out of his tip. He groaned loudly, feeling the extreme heat of his semen erupt out of his tip. Boss howled her lungs out feeling his seed splash inside her baby room, hot and thick fertile seed filling her womb up. The sensation sent her over the edge as her love nectar sprayed all over the mat under her, Izuku holding her tightly in place as he continued cumming inside.

They stayed like that for a while, basking in the afterglow as Boss thought about all the children she could have with this stud of a man. She imagined about all the times they'd do this, and just stay stuck together as Izuku sprayed his baby-making semen deep inside her womb. Her oh so fertile womb just taking it, feeling his seed attack her eggs and impregnate her over and over again. About 10 mins later, Izuku pulled out making Boss whine from the loss of her imagery, she could hear him breathing heavily as she painfully turned around to look at him.

A bit concerned now however when she got a look at him, she noticed that all of his skin was a deep reddish color, with veins appearing all over his body. Steam was seeping out of his pores as she watched as he grew to his normal height, she watched in fascination as his body contorted to grow into his larger frame. When it seemed he had finished expanding Izuku eyes opened, as he looked at Boss who was extremely concerned now. "Are you okay? I-I didn't happen to do something bad did I?" she asked as if afraid of his answer.

Shaking his head, "No...no you didn't I just haven't done anything like this for an extended period.' a cheeky grin appeared on his face, 'though if we are going to do any more 'strenuous activities' I'm going need to figure out how to stay in that form for much longer."

A blush appeared on her face as a tick mark was now visible, "Oh really hmmm. Who said you're going to get another shot?" Izuku just moved closer to her as Boss looked up to him, she watched as his dick sprung up once again, shock, awe, and fear now visible on her face.

"Well then care for another round, I think I'd love to see why people praise your ass so much. I'd just love to break it in since we're already here, hmmm maybe I'll cum inside you again, it'll just make me so happy to cum in your love pocket."

Boss blushed a dark red, "B-be quiet! I can barely even feel my legs, there's no way for you to squeeze another one out of me."

Now over her, "I'd beg to differ after all,' he said bending down, 'wouldn't you just love for me to fill your womb again, you screamed in such delight as I filled you. The heat just exploding inside your baby room, possibly turning you into a mommy right now." His face just inches away from hers, "I wouldn't mind you know, having such a sexy baby momma being with me, waiting for me to fill her every day, using you whenever you like." He passionately kissed her before pulling away, saliva trailing his mouth, as Boss just looked at him with glazed eyes.

His laughter broke her out of her daydream, more tick marks appeared her rough attitude appearing as she yelled, "MIDORIYA! GO BACK TO WORK!"

Now seeing that he may have pushed her a bit too much, normal Izuku appeared, "Y-yes Boss!" as he hurriedly slipped on his clothes and ran out of her office. Boss smirked as she watched him leave before falling onto the mat, fatigue getting the better of her as she curled into a ball. Neither of them knowing what Izuku 'seed' was doing in her womb, Boss was on the pill after all but even that wasn't going to stop it from starting her ovulation process. Instead what it began to do was build the foundation of the process for which she could bear his children, ensuring that the next time they had sex would get her preggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creating and writing smut for dummies (me)  
> Step 1: Read a smut fic  
> Step 2: Get in the mood  
> Step 3: Now write smut  
> Step 4: Profit?  
> Step 5: Why did I write this  
> Step 6: .....yeah I'm done lol
> 
> Ah, and before I forget I'm probably going to rework my other two fics and add a lot more work as they only have about 1000 words. I feel more confident as a writer now so I feel pretty happy. Thanks for the support!


	6. Watch The Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving Cash's ass a run for her money is a delicate job. A job only one man is suited for...jk not today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jebis...I really needed to edit this chapter lol.
> 
> Chapter edited!

**(A/N): Back to our regularly scheduled program. May add smut scenes whenever I want, need to get better at them lol. So shorter chapter sadly.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Watching a sweaty Izuku come out of Boss's office piqued Cash's interest. She was wondering what had been going on in there as the door was locked and Chef was nowhere to be seen. A sultry grin made it's way to her face, realizing what had just happened in the office room, both of them had been throwing around flirtatious comments and gestures at one another egging each other on. Now however it would seem that the two had finally acted on those impulses, not that she would blame them. Boss was after all a gorgeous woman that happened to have a thicc ass that could smother you, but that was beside the point, Izuku was just too damn irresistible plus his girlfriend had specifically mentioned that she didn't mind him messing around...

Hell, it seemed like she wanted him to add others to their 'collective' relationship which was funny considering Izuku was probably going to be building a harem...not that she wanted to join or anything. Continuing to lie to herself Cash walked over to Izuku, he had just sat down at the booth, the sweat steaming as it came off of him. She was so happy that customers weren't in right now, else they'd get a whiff of the musky scent drifting off of him, stealing it from her. Grinning she started to move towards him, intent on getting even closer to him.

As Cash approached, Izuku had his head down, an intense pain wracked around in his mind. It was like a headache just a million times worse, and it was coming from something he did. The connection with Escanor hadn't been reestablished as of yet but there was no doubt in his mind that his mindscape was most likely trembling from his pain. He knew that Escanor was probably worried but Izuku didn't know how to stop trembling. Finally, Cash got to Izuku, her lustful grin still apparent on her face was slowly slipping away into uncertainty.

She watched Izuku's shoulders go up and down at an alarming pace, hearing his labored breathing, seeing his veins appear on his face, Cash knew something was wrong. Quickly she moved her hand towards his face, as she touched his forehead she could feel the temperature of his body was at abnormal levels. Cash then got up and ran to get something cool to help him combat the stifling heat. 

Coming back with a cold wet towel, Cash applied it to the back of Izuku's neck allowing the water to drip down his back, though just his sweat disappeared moments later. Soon after a while Izuku's temperature lower, Cash sighed in relief. "Izuku...are you okay?"

Izuku tilted his head up, flashing Cash a weary look before nodding his head, "I...I am now. That's never happened to me before." A faint blush appearing on his cheeks, as Cash gave him a knowing look.

"Oh~...are you saying sex doesn't make you living fireball?"

"Y-you know what I mean!"

"Heh...sure I do."

Izuku blushed a bright red while Cash softly laughed into her hand. Clearing his throat Izuku looked at her, "T-thank you for that. I'm not sure what happened actually, I've had sex before but this time I don't know what came over me."

"So you're saying that you don't usually become a literal fire after sex."

Shaking his head exasperated, "No...I need to figure out what happened," he looked down at the ground, furrowing his brows. A heated sigh caught his attention as he looked back up towards Cash.

"Izuku...you need a bath but before that, I need to ask you...Do you have a quirk? Now Boss doesn't really care if you do or not as do I, but now that I've seen this I need to ask."

Izuku looked at her, seemingly contemplating his answer, while he never outright stated he had one, his body heat has been something worrying for those he was close with. His family hadn't noticed the change and he had made Eri promise not to tell anyone in exchange for apples, but that was beside the point. The transformation he did with Boss had already sealed his faith but...for some reason Izuku couldn't seem to care.

 ***sigh*** "I do have a quirk...though I could say that it's not actually a quirk but we'll just go with a quirk." Cash stared piercingly at him, her beautiful green eyes drawing him in before she heavily sighed. 

"You know I had figured you'd have one...that body heat is ridiculous you know. It feels like you can burn down almost anything, hell the towel started steaming when I put it on you,' a grimace appeared on his face, 'But does your family know?" 

Shaking his head, "No...I don't want them to. My...ability is something different...enough to do some real damage if it ever got out so I like to keep quiet about it. So I'm gonna ask you Cash...can you please keep it a secret." He looked at her, pleading her with his gaze not to say anything.

"I wouldn't do it anyways Izuku,' she laughed, 'I have more sense not to say something especially in this kind of situation. Can't be having girls hound you down when I haven't even got my shot in." 

It took a moment before Cash realized what she had said, a prominent blush appearing on her face while a cheeky grin appeared on Izuku's. "Oh...you want a shot at me~. Why haven't you told me yet? I don't mind Cash if you wanted something more...intimate than our work relationship." he said.

Steam could be seen emanating from Cash's ears as Izuku belly-laughed, seeing Cash look at him accusingly before a smile appeared on her face as well, joining Izuku in his laughter. As it died down, Cash stared longingly into his Izuku's eyes, Izuku doing much of the same. She walked towards him, keeping her eyes on his face before standing in front of him. They watched one another, seemingly melding into each other's gaze before Cash leaped. 

She moved her face towards his, her lips meeting his as the two kissed. Moving her hands up to his face, Cash took hold of his head, placing her hands behind his neck and head. Izuku reciprocated her actions, moving his hands towards her waist and neck. The two lovingly kissed one another without an ounce of lust, just pure emotion flowed through their touch. Breaking the kiss, they touched their foreheads together, taking in each other's scent while they caught their breath.

"W-wow...that was nice," she said with a big smile on her face, Izuku just grinned as he held her. 

"Hm...how nice was it," she pouted as she looked up at him whispering, _'Shush'_. Izuku grin grew even more, he picked up her chin and brought her into another passionate session. The two locked lips with each other for about 10 minutes, groaning and moaning were the sounds echoing throughout the store, as well as some other 'sounds', not that anyone was here to enjoy them.

Breaking the lip lock once again, Izuku stared into Cash's glazed-over eyes, the green in them just tempting him even more but he knew they'd need to stop before Boss woke up. It was one of the best kissing sessions Cash had ever had, rivaling the fun she's had with Tips and Milk they'd sometimes do. With a smile on her face Cash broke her handle on him, "We should do this again...when we have time," she said, looking at the clock. Sighing in disappointment, Cash gave Izuku another peck on the lips before she went back to the cash register.

Izuku beamed as he also went back to work, while his sudden heat was concerning, it wasn't enough to fully scare him. Especially since Escanor hadn't said anything, hearing someone call for him, Izuku looked at Cash, smiling she pointed behind her. Izuku nodded, realizing it was Chef probably telling him a pizza was ready for delivery.

**-Todoroki Residence-**

It was good to be Endeavor at the moment, her wife was pampering her right after getting out of the hospital. After getting blasted by that **man's quirk,** the amount of paperwork Fuymui was doing was just ridiculous. So here she was being taken care of by Rei who was just the most loving wife one could ask for. Shoko couldn't come to see her as she was training at this time but said she'd drop by, while Natsuko was being hounded by the media to give her statement on her mother's hospitalization. In return this made her send her mother a puffing emoji seeing as how she was on a date.

Her oldest Tomo had disappeared a few years ago which made her take a hard stance against villains ever since allowing for her to climb up the rankings as one of the most ruthless heroes, but it'd seem that the media was trying to take this opportunity as a means to oust her. Yes, she was beaten by that man but in all honesty, this did allow her to spend more time with her family. Though her body did hurt a lot, the burn marks the man created on her body ached every so often, but Rei was quick to place ice on her injuries, giving the woman more of a reason to pamper her wife more.

"Honey," Emiko called.

"Hm?" Rei responded in a questioning tone.

"Do you think I should have handled that case better?"

"Hm...well I think you could have, but I don't think that man was in the mood to do so at that moment."

Emiko tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you look at the footage from before you showed up, it'd seem someone was trying to attack him which made him respond in kind. Something like a defense mechanism to whatever he was already dealing and then you appeared trying to aggravate the situation so yes I do think you could have handled that better."

"I see..." she pouted.

"Ah! Don't put too much thought into it though, I still think that you did the best you could even if you don't talk to criminals as much as you used to."

"Then I won't but I have a surprise for you..."

"What is it?" she asked, as Emiko moved to face her, cupping her face and kissing her with blazing passion.

She slowly pulled away as a string of saliva still connected them, Rei's face beat red with ice forming beneath her feet. Emiko smirked, "Just thought I should reward you for helping me."

"B-but sweety, your injuries-" she began before being cut off again, Emiko smacking her lips against her once more. 

"No buts~. I'm going to have my ice cream whether you like it or not besides maybe I'll bring someone to...help us. A man maybe? Tips certainly rocked your world, maybe you'll love an encore. Or would you like a big burly man like Chadsworth to push you down, and ravage your insides." she lustfully cooed. Rei was a tomato at the moment something Emiko loved seeing, as she stood up and proceeded to pick her up. Rei cutely eeped, as Endeavor took her to bed, following the sounds of passion echoing throughout the house.

Shoko was a bit shocked at the state of their house once she came home, some of it was encased in ice while the other was charred. Her left eye was twitching as she surveyed her surroundings, a small tick mark moved along her face as Fuyumi was fuming. Their parents sitting in a dogeza position as she berated them for being so careless, Natsuko just laughed in the background before noticing Fuyumi turn her attention to her, whistling into the distance.

Yes, Endeavor was beaten but she was fine with it, with their family becoming, even more, close as they laughed, argued, and cried the night away. Though this same statement couldn't be said elsewhere.

**-o-**

"So you're telling me that not only did you lose the only person we had information on, but that it's been wiped from not only all three of your memories but everything about Eri has been lost." a very angry Chisaki seethed. Soon Shina was the one to break the ice, as Overhaul was smashing some equipment.

"S-sir, look I know that this is bad b-but we'll be able to fix it!" she said carefully but that'd seem to just make Kai even angrier. He looked at her, his eyes looking as if he wasn't staring into her very soul, though Shina knew it was most likely him wondering how he'd disassemble her.

"No you can't fix it,' he said darkly, 'We only have enough blood for three more years, that's not enough...so unless you all want to die now, hurry the fuck up!" The three running out of the room as the leader of the Shie Hassaikai calmed himself.

 _'Soon...soon this world will be rid of these_ **_quirks.'_ **

**-o-**

Izuku finally left work at around 8 at night. Saying his goodbyes to Chef as he was the last one there, he made his way home, taking the train to save time. Once on the train, Izuku sat down on an empty seat, took a deep breath, and slowly relaxed, allowing for the previous tension to leave his body. Soon he began to meditate, allowing him to slip into his mindscape.

Back in the field of green, Izuku noticed Escanor lounging around by the trees as a green bunny hopped on over to him, nuzzling its little head into his side. It appeared to do the trick as the massive man opened his eyes and noticed Izuku looking at him amused. He chuckled and stood up thanking the creature for awakening him, then walked over to Izuku.

"Are you ready?" Escanor asked.

"Born ready," Izuku said with a grin, his body bulking up to almost match Escanor as the two began duking it out. Their punches creating small heatwaves as they missed each other before Izuku ducked and slammed his fist into the man's gut sending him flying. 

Though that didn't impede the man in any way shape or form as he appeared in front of Izuku before he could react, kicking him into the forest as massive clouds of smoke appeared from him impacting breaking the ground and trees.

"Be faster Izuku, I know you could have reacted to that," Escanor said with his arms folded.

"Of course," he heard behind him as he was punted into the sky, the massive man laughing as he realized the irony. He grinned as he controlled himself in the air, allowing for the descend to be more controlled. Right as he touched the ground, the man bolted towards Izuku as he did the same, both of them enjoying the fight allowing **Sunshine** to let it all out.

The spar continued for a while until Izuku finally needed to get off as his stop was soon. Once he woke up he noticed some pressure on his side and looked to his right, a smile appearing on his face as Himiko was napping on his shoulder. He nudged her, as the blonde cat yawned and stretched.

"Couldn't wait to see me?" he asked coyly. Himiko looked at him in the eyes and slowly moved forward, pecking him on the lips.

"No I couldn't~, you don't have school anymore so the only way for me to see you is if I stay later but that's so boring." she attested, moving her hands to grip his as they leaned on one another.

"Hm...do you want to come to my house, I could make it up to you? Mom won't mind." Izuku asked. Himiko looked at him as her eyes glowed eerily, snaking her hand over his waist as she pulled him in.

"Oh~ meeting your parents already? Izuku should I be worried~" She said cheekily with an undertone of arousal. Izuku blushed for a quick second before chuckling. He moved his hand lower to her rump and squeezed, Himiko yelping as he pinched her ass. She turned to him with a pout which became even more pronounced as he bonked her on the head.

"No Himiko not at the house...Eri would be frightened if she heard any loud unknown sounds. Since you do scream...a lot." he cackled at the last bit as Himiko's face turned to a prominent red. 

Though she got an idea a second later on just how to get him back, "Izuku ecchi~" just made all mental functions to cease operations, he slowly turned a very familiar shade of red. 

"You know I'm going to get you back for that **right.** " he purred as Himiko just hummed right next to him, making him sigh.

Soon the pair left the train station and headed home, Izuku was hoping Eri would be awake as he knew he could make Himiko faint if she ever heard Eri say her favorite four worded question. Once home, Izuku opened the door as Himiko followed behind him. He heard the TV on as he went into the living room, seeing his beautiful unicorn wrapped in some blankets and his mom smiling as she saw him enter. 

Though it took about a second as she noticed the person behind him, "Izuku whose that?" Izuku grinned mentally hearing the question.

"My girlfriend mom," he said nonchalantly as Inko began blinking rapidly, the words not registering at all in her head. Eri on the other hand beamed when she saw him and the girl next to him.

"Papa! Papa! Is that my Mommy?" Eri exclaimed cheerfully as Izuku grinned evilly as he turned to Himiko, "Well?"

It was now her turn to cease all cognitive brain functions, as Izuku cackled madly. Eri then got up from her seat and ran to Himiko and once again said the question, before looking at Izuku "Did I do that right?"

Izuku smiled as he bent down and patted her head, "Yup you did Eri good job," he said while laughing, Eri slowly beginning to grin as well. She was liking how fun it was to tease people as Isane had taught her, plus she loved seeing her papa smile, it was something she had found joy in doing. He picked her up and spun her around, giggling as the two other people present slowly come back to earth.

Inko because she just learned that her son had a girlfriend, something she had thought to be impossible. While Himiko came down from the high she got when Eri asked if she was going to be her mom. Soon Himiko joined in on the fun with the other two as Inko just shook her head and went upstairs, grabbing her notebook that looked oddly just like her sons. 'Marriage Proposals' was the book she kept for her kids as she placed a checkmark right next to Izuku's name, she roared in glee as thoughts about grandbabies kept appearing in her head, soon she began muttering to herself about all the things she was going to do with her grandchildren. Izuku checked on the noise only to see his mom muttering to herself, he slowly inched himself away from her room;

_'Huh, so that's how that is.'_

It was time for bed a little while later as Himiko took the spare room with Eri who wanted to know more about her, Izuku went to his room and undressed, leaving himself in his underwear. Soon he began drifting to sleep, today being one of his off nights with Escanor. Though it seemed that something had it out for him, as Izuku awoke in an open dark space in confusion. 

Looking around he was able to tell that it seemed to be like his mindscape but more of the uncharted parts. There he noticed the flickering of what seemed to be **Hellblaze** , its purplish color appearing and then disappearing into the void before it exploded sending its power directly at him. But...he wasn't afraid, no instead he met it head-on as the blaze enveloped him trying to pressure him and make him submit.

Izuku was ready however as he battled it out with the blaze, a test of will one would call it, one that he knew he'd be victorious at. No fear, no pain, push and you shall win even if the odds are against you. Escanor always said tenacity was a high of a drug.

**-o-**

Izuku awoke the next day at around 6 a.m., feeling stronger than yesterday, he sat up as the purple flames of **Hellblaze** coated his body, smiling as he controlled the power watching it create and form shapes, though it did feel a bit draining something he'd work on later. Slowly allowing the flame to cease functioning Izuku sat up and got dressed to go for a run, allowing for his body to acclimate to the new ability inside him.

He knew that he was going to need to practice with that power just like when he did with the angel's power. Flying was after all one of the things his favorite things to do, especially when the wind hits you at just the right angles. Thinking on it a bit, he hadn't taken out Eri on a trip yet, he grinned as he thought about it, she would love to explore the mountainous regions of Japan. Though this was more of a food for thought kind of idea seeing as how she hadn't left the house all that much.

As he left the house and began his jog, Izuku could feel the flames of **Hellblaze** surge forth from his body making little trails as he ran on the concrete. He stopped moving after that, now understanding that he really had no control over this demonic technique, it acted as if it had a mind of its own which considering how the technique functioned wouldn't be that far fetched...either that or the universe just wanted to fuck with him by giving him a sentient flame.

 **(A/N): (SHIT HE'S LEARNING!** **COUGH COUGH COUGH Anyways~)**

So maybe...his wings took on an odd color of white as well, purer white than anything though if Eri saw them she'd probably think he was a Tenshi which wouldn't be wrong either seeing as how his DNA was altered. Some kind of hybrid is what he was, not that anybody needed to know that particular bit at this moment besides Himiko probably and Boss.

He also needed to get a hold of just what had happened to him when he had that orgasm inside Boss, it was like something was compelling him to fertilize her, maybe instincts were letting him know that he was the last of his race or something. Either that or **Sunshine** was killing him, something that should be improbable though not impossible. It was a grace, a holy ability, and he was part demon and human so it just might be the case.

Shaking his head Izuku just continued running, making sure to keep **Hellblaze** sedated, as wild as it was he needed fine control over this new aspect of himself lest it attack someone unprovoked. 

It was here that his phone rang, causing him to stop as some female joggers watched him stop, taking in his figure and giggling to themselves about how they'd try to rock his world. Answering the call, it was Boss who began speaking to him.

"...Hey Izuku...do you mind coming on by later today."

"Sure, I could do that. Did something happen?"

"No no...j-just come over okay."

"Alright, Boss just let me know okay."

 _'A bit weird but nothing too alarming'_ he thought before going back home. Already thinking about what to make Eri for breakfast considering how good she did yesterday. Seeing that his house was already in sight he sped up to the door and opened it, hoping that Eri would jump out and greet him.

Instead, he was greeted by Katsumi who by the looks of things was about ready to pop a blood vessel, Ruri who looked upset, Isane who was confused, Mitsuki who looked amused, and Inko who was giggling in her seat as she showed off his baby pictures to Himiko who used Eri as a cuddle buddy. Said Unicorn in question seemed upset at the fact that she couldn't move.

Sighing Izuku just knew that something was going to happen today...Boss's call creeping into his head as he realized that that was probably a warning.


	7. Boss' changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is the best...especially after a 'rough' night...:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Mitsuki's profession, as I don't know where I got the therapist from lol. So she's a beautician now, as that is what I had placed in my notes.  
> So chapter 2 has been edited to refer to that.
> 
> Also, this chapter has been edited!

**(A/N): Hello Hello come one come all!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**-Midoriya Residence-**

_'As if my life couldn't get any harder.'_

Katsumi was growling at him, giving him the stink eye as he moved to pass her to get Eri who brightened up when she saw him. She struggled against Himiko's grasp, who finally let her go once she noticed Izuku, she gave him a playful look before moving her attention back to the album cooing at another image of him in All Might PJs.

Embarrassed Izuku beckoned Eri over to the kitchen, seeing her trot on over to him gave him butterflies, a smile blossoming on his face, he asked her. "Eri what do you want to eat?"

The tiny unicorn tilted her head to the side contemplating for a moment, "Apples!"

Sweatdropping for just a second, Izuku gave her a wry smile, "Yes well you can have apples as a snack after breakfast. Is there anything else you want instead of apples?"

"Pancakes!"

Nodding his head in agreement, "Good choice Eri, good choice." making the little one smile brightly at him. Seeing if she could take advantage of his lapse in attention, Eri sneakily tried to reach for the apple slices on the table. Izuku of course noticed this but decided not to do anything.

"Eri..." Isane drawled out, causing the miniature unicorn to stay her hand and pout at her. Izuku chuckled at the two, watching Isane rub Eri's head making it messy. "You know Izuku, you can't keep on spoiling her. She's gonna have to learn what no means one day or another."

Shrugging he stared directly at her, smirking just a bit, "Of course...but that's what you guys are here for, she's mine to spoil!"

Isane glared, "Are you serious?"

"No... _maybe_ just a bit."

"Your lucky she's cute."

Smiling at her, Izuku turned his attention back to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. Mitsuki joined him a second later, whipping the batter up faster than what Izuku had deemed possible, "Auntie you need to teach me how to do it that fast."

"Heh don't let your mom hear you say that," she replied, smirking at Inko who was occupied with showing Himiko more baby pictures. The two began working in sync something that irritated Katsumi who stared angrily at her mother's back, yet her attention never waivered away from Himiko and Inko, it felt like someone had snatched away something she held dear to her heart and it was making her angry.

Feeling someone tap on her shoulder, Katsumi noticed Ruri who held a hurt expression on her face, letting Katsumi know what it was. Her brows scrunched together as a feeling of loss permeated her body, looking back at Izuku who paid her no attention she got up, tears forming in her eyes she left with Ruri trailing behind her.

Sighing Izuku knew what was going on behind him, he would be an idiot not to notice but at the moment he didn't feel very forgiving. The scar was still fresh in his mind and while he had no doubts that Katsumi and Ruri were going to be a problem for a bit, the same could be said about his mother and older sister. They didn't know he finally gained a 'quirk', and while he was going to tell them that wouldn't be for a bit.

 **Sunshine** was an ability that you just don't drop on people out of the blue, especially since he didn't know what was going on with him at the moment. Thinking back to Boss's phone call Izuku needed to make sure nothing bad had happened, and until he did so I wasn't going to be taking any chances.

"The food's done!" 

"Coming!" 

Watching everyone pile into the dining room was nice, though Izuku figured that today was going to be relatively annoying seeing the looks the two girls were shooting Himiko who was blissfully unaware. Himiko knew about his power just not the full extent, the heat that he generated off of him was a telling sign when they slept together but she knew he was strong, just not how strong.

Helping Mitsuki with placing the dishes on the table Izuku suppressed a chortle, seeing Eri devour her apple pancakes, the little one really did enjoy her apple's way too much but he wasn't gonna say anything...not even under Isane's pointed stare...not at all.

Isane just shook her head exasperated, "So Himiko how did you and Izuku meet?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face at Izuku's pout. It was hilarious and it made her reminisce about her childhood and though they were healing she knew it'd be a while until they got back to that point...though that didn't mean she couldn't take advantage here and there. 

The family chatted as they ate, minor conversations with Inko talking about her hero work and Mitsuki speaking about how her work was tiring which Inko agreed with. Though the tension in the room was still stiff, Katsumi and Ruri had been glaring at Himiko the entire time, subtle was not what they were going for after all. 

Shaking his head annoyed, "Katsumi, is there something you want to say to Himiko?"

"Why is she here? Does she know who you are Deku?" she growled out.

Himiko looked confused giving Izuku a look as he shrugged, "Um, is there something wrong with me being here? Izuku's been my boyfriend for the past couple of months or so, did I do anything by any chance?"

"No you didn't my daughter here just has some unresolved issues, she needs to work on." Mitsuki gave Katsumi a pointed glare, making the blond pomeranian back down.

"She means she's wondering if you know about Izuku's quirklessness, my older brother is useless you know and we don't even know your quirk, so why don't we start with that." Ruri insisted, disregarding her mother's look of anger.

"Oh I know, but I don't care, I love Izuku the way he is." flashing him a smile, "and I don't care about his quirklessness either, he's done so much for me at this point all I want to do is repay him." She quivered, noticing the saucy look he was giving her, her loins burned as a breath of concentrated heat came out of his mouth, his smirk just doing things to her she didn't want his family members to know. Eri just smiled at the both of them, not caring that Izuku had just shown off a bit of his quirk.

Sadly the only one to notice that little tidbit was Mitsuki who grew shocked seeing the heat come from Izuku's mouth, Inko was too busy fighting with Ruri about how she should respect other people's privacy to notice. Looking back and forth at Himiko and Izuku, Mitsuki's eyes widened, _Izuku has a quirk?!_

She would file that thought away for later, seeing that now was not the time to ask him. Biting her nail Mitsuki knew that Izuku most likely didn't want them to know if Himiko's and Eri's expressions were anything to go by, and she couldn't blame them, she was after all the only one who never said he couldn't be a hero. Looking up back at Izuku, she caught him staring, her heart began to race as she knew he knew, biting her lips as Izuku shushed her, she nodded. His eyes seemed to have entrapped her and Mitsuki knew it would only be a matter of time before the rest of them knew, though she didn't know what he wanted from her.

Himiko continued, noticing her boyfriend's actions, making her smile grow even bigger, "To answer your question about my quirk, it is called **Transform.** My quirk allows for me to turn into other people." her smile growing even bigger, "It's been a lot of fun since Izuku's been teaching me how to use it more and more, he's very...proficient at being a teacher." she mumbled out, making Inko coo at the implications.

"Hehe, my babies great right Himiko~"

"Yup!"

Inko giggled in her seat, as Izuku gathered up the empty plates to go wash. Katsumi and Ruri both got up and left, having had enough of the atmosphere. Himiko's phone went off a second later, "Ah, Izu-baby I forgot I had a training session soon, I'll see you later." she stated, kissing Izuku on the lips as she left.

Eri deflated on her chair once she left, "Papa...is Mama always going to squeeze me to death." 

He laughed, "No Eri, mama was just so happy."

"Hm...can I help you with the dishes?"

"Sure come on."

Inko was super happy seeing her son act like a normal boy, _' Now if only our family could heal.'_ she thought while getting ready for work. Mitsuki would be watching Eri for the day as Izuku would be out only for a bit. "Alright Kiddo, what do you want to do?" she heard Mitsuki tell Eri as Izuku left to work. 

_'Today has been a good day.'_

* * *

_'Why do I jinx myself so...'_

Frankly, it was understandable, Izuku was having too much of a good day and the author couldn't have that.

_'Traffic...it's always freaking traffic.'_

Yes, the bane of everyone's life so to speak. That was what Izuku was having to deal with at the moment and he was not having a good time. The train station was backed up due to a villain attack by the tracks, where Mount Lady damaged the foundations of the railing.

Shaking his head in annoyance, _'Did she not take into account what I had told her yesterday or what. This is ridiculous, I'm not gonna get there in time.'_ Making up his mind Izuku checked his surrounding, seeing if there was a hero anywhere around him. Noticing that there wasn't he disappeared, using his speed to get to his job faster.

 **"I'm surprised you didn't just ask Miruko for a license for quirk usage, that would have been much easier no?"** Izuku heard Escanor mention. Perking up at his mentor's idea, Izuku thought on that for a moment, furrowing his brows a second later.

"I would but wouldn't that mean my quirk will need to get registered? I thought that we weren't going to tell anyone until my application to UA."

**"We were, but certain circumstances have made this a must for you. This Chisaki character has found you and while memory wiping them was useful, it is only a matter of time before they come back. Only you can protect your family before he gets any bright ideas. Though this is only a suggestion so if you have any other ideas run them by me."**

Izuku quieted down for a moment, still physically making his way over to the pizza parlor. It wasn't easy yes, but Izuku knew that he was going to need to talk with his family, Eri couldn't keep keeping it a secret else she may begin keeping other things secret which is not what he wanted. He wanted her to not have anything weighing down her conscious, especially since she's been giving him faces ever since he gained his wings seeing as the occasional feather was found in his room.

 _Sigh..._ "Fine...I'll ask Rumi then, hopefully, this won't bring too many problems."

Escanor nodded, **"Good...we also need to talk about _Hellblaze,_ you need to begin training with it soon. I fear that the way it's acting at the moment is a sign...and not a good one."**

Confused Izuku questioned the man, "What do you mean?"

**"Hellblaze has always been a wild uncontrollable technique, however, what it's doing right now is what worries me."**

"How do you know-"

**"Because you're using it right now."**

Izuku stopped moving to look over himself, noticing the black flame coiling around his person, shocked Izuku hurriedly suppressed the flame which seemed resistant to the idea, a bit frustrated Izuku took a different approach this time sending in waves of soothing aura from his angelic side, calming the flame as it became more docile. Snuffing out the last of the embers he let out a sigh of relief, falling to the ground feeling drained.

"W-what the hell."

**"Exactly my point. It would seem like Hellblaze is not as it should be, it is acting like a hurt animal and that needs to be addressed."**

Shoving that little tidbit to the back of his mind, "Alright...I'll check it out later." Escanor just grunted in agreement, closing the connection.

_This day just gets better and better..._

**-o-**

**-Pizza Thot-**

_'Finally, I'm here!'_ Izuku thought, opening the door to the parlor. He was confused as he could have sworn it was a workday today, but the sign said closed which was confusing. Turning the lights on Izuku made his way over to Boss' office, knocking on the door as he heard a whisper come from the room to come in.

Opening the door, Izuku was greeted with a profound sight, Boss looked over at him shyly, her porcelain white wings glimmered in the light reflecting an image that took his breath away.

He could hear Escanor begin a coughing fit which should have been impossible, but here they both were, shocked at the sight. Trying to formulate a response all that could come out of his mouth was "H-how?!"

Boss just shrugged, her face a bright reddish tint as she caught Izuku staring at her, "H-how do I look?"

"Beautiful," he said with a straight face, Boss just squirmed in her chair, Izuku's serious expression being too much for her.

"O-oh."

A devilish grin appeared across his face as he moved towards her, Boss slowly inched back into her seat the more he came to her, stopping just in front of her. Taking in his size Boss squeaked, feeling his fingers touch her sensitive wings, enjoying the subtle fingering of her feathers. "H-hey, stop that," she whispered, not really wanting him to stop, her pride the one really speaking at the moment.

"Here." she heard him say, eyes widening at an even purer shade of white than she had ever seen. His wings looked glossy and majestic with a faint hue of dark yellow as the outline of his wings, she could feel the temperature in the room skyrocket yet she wasn't sweating, just basking in the glow that Izuku represented. Presenting Boss his wings, she watched as each wing surrounded her as if protecting her from any harm that may come her way.

She tilted her head up to gaze into Izuku's eyes, his smile infectious as it was slowly presented itself onto hers as well. Allowing for her hand to reach for his smaller wings, she grasped it feeling the heat that seemed to permeate from its feathers. Letting out a soft groan as Boss began to brush her fingers between the folds of his wings, she stilled at his voice before continuing her ministrations, enjoying the sounds he made at her touch.

"How long..." he heard her say, continuing to toy with his irresistible attachments.

"For a couple of months...though I can't say I'm not surprised by your's either. After what happened yesterday, I had a feeling something had happened, just not this."

"Is that why you seemed to be in pain yesterday?" at his nod, Boss wasn't surprised though she did wonder, just what had happened to her. "But what about me? I've never had a quirk before...do you give out-"

"No...you don't have a quirk. You have...something different so to speak. A race change is more the likely happenstance, one that I didn't think would be possible...or should have even happened."

Furrowing her brows she looked at Izuku's face, his look of concentration was mesmerizing, not that she'd tell him that. "So you can't fix me?"

"Do you want to be changed back?" he asked seriously, making her shake her head vigorously. 

"No...though I do want to be taught how to put them away. They um take up a lot of space..." she pressed her head into his chest. Izuku smile seemed to grow bigger on her omission, cupping her chin to lift her head, he stared into her eyes.

" **Good**." she heard him say before being brought into a soul-stealing kiss, one that created butterflies in her stomach. The two stayed like that for what felt like hours, playing tonsil hockey for a bit of the afternoon. **(A/N: More like 10 mins but you get the point.)**

When they both finally let each other go, Izuku's and her wings had retracted, disappearing about 2 mins into their session. They both just looked at one another, seemingly lost in each other's eyes before Boss began laughing.

Stopping once all the giggles left her she glanced at the clock, "You know we were supposed to work today, but this just shocked me too much you know." Turning back to Izuku she stared straight into his eyes, "If you were someone else I'd clobber you know. But-' she stopped allowing her finger to trail down to his lower section, "If you weren't so damn appetizing I'd have done so."

Giving her a Cheshire grin Izuku responded, "Yes, well if you weren't so sexy, I'd have pumped you full of my babies yesterday...." he stopped still gazing into her lips, brushing his fingers across them, "Though if you're not opposed to it, we could have a redo of yesterday." he leaned forward to her ear, "I won't miss this time~."

Boss then gave him a love tap to the stomach which he wasn't ready for, yelping as he fell to his knees. Quickly she grabbed his face giving him the strongest look a woman who knew what she wanted could muster, **"Don't _tempt_ me~."** Making him gulp just a bit, his arousal skyrocketing to the top at her inference.

Letting him go she gave one last look at the clock, "Get ready, just because something odd happened to me doesn't mean I closed for today. I only delayed it for a bit, so HURRY UP."

He gave her one last smile, before getting up, and beginning to change in front of her. Trying to rile her up...which worked, "NOT HERE MIDORIYA!" His laughter at her anger as he left making her pout before a big smile emerged on her face, pressing her hand against her stomach she rubbed it just a bit at the images he had placed into her head.

She growled as the last images of what he had said came to her mind, _'If he wants for that to happen, he better be ready...I won't go down without a fight!'_

**(A/N: hehe we'll see about that!)**

* * *

Tips had just appeared as Izuku came out of the employee changing room, giving him a wave as she walked in after him. Moving out of her way, Izuku walked to the front dining area where Cash was already stationed. She gave him a soft smile before the phone rang which she answered a second later. Hearing Chef shout that a couple of orders were ready he gave her a wave and began to prep the moped for the journey. A minute later he was done, grabbing the orders he took off a moment later.

Traffic wasn't so bad anymore, which made the ride bearable. If he was being honest the drive was what tired him out...which was very annoying. First, he needed to deliver a cheese stuffed-crust pizza with pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and cheese sticks to someone out in the entertainment/red-light district, which really wouldn't be a problem.

Well, a problem for one because almost all of the customers were female and he was a male who was dressed in a pizza delivery outfit so yeah no problem besides being accosted but that didn't matter as the place was a bar...which hopefully didn't have many people. About ten minutes later he had arrived around the area, parking and paying for about 15 mins just in case it was far. 

Grabbing the pizza bag he began to make his way to the drop-off area. So perhaps he was wrong in his assumption that there would be a lot of people here, he chuckled a bit, realizing that it was barely the afternoon, so there was no way for there to be a lot of people at the moment. Finally, after what seemed to be like forever he made it to the customer, knocking on the door Izuku was greeted by a big-chested curvacious hoodie-wearing woman, she glared at him with her red eyes, before they went wide noticing his big smile and box of pizza he held in front of him.

Behind her, another curvaceous woman came out of the darkness, wearing a collar and tuxedo. She had long light purple hair with coincided with her dark purple skin, her eyes were a bright yellow as she gave him a genuinely sweet smile. His smile grew even bigger, finally stating, "Pizza Thot Delivery, I'm Midoriya Izuku."

"Hi Midoriya, wait just a moment, I'll go get your change."

"Thank you!" he shouted out as the older woman left.

Feeling like someone was still staring at him, izuku looked down at the woman in front of him. She stared at him through her long messy grayish-blue hair, her pupils trained on him watching his every move. Bewildered at why she would be looking at him he spoke to her, "Um...is there something wrong?"

Her chapped lips quivered just a bit, "Pizza." he heard her say, his face becoming a bit red at her omission. 

"Heh, sorry about that," he said presenting the pizza to her a moment later, she moved to grab the pizza, her hands grasped his own, which he thought was strange but he didn't think too much about it. The woman, on the other hand, shivered as she took the boxes, moving to place the delectable treat on the counter. The purple-haired woman appeared a moment later handing him the cash.

"Thank you for your service!" Izuku said one last time, leaving a moment later.

The purple-skinned woman turned to the other one who was slowly eating the pizza, noticing something was wrong with her ward. "What's the matter Tsukiko?"

"My quirk didn't work on him, Kurogiri."

"Why does that-WHAT!" the purple-haired woman shouted in shock.

Tsukiko continued eating the pizza, responding only after she finished about half of the pizza. "He didn't even feel my quirk." her eyes narrowed, "As if he was just too much for **Decay** to even work on him. Like it chipped away at him but it did nothing to the overall structure, he's effectively immune to my quirk."

She turned to Kurogiri, shock being prominent all over her face, though there was something else there, something Kurogiri knew all too well...arousal. " **I want him.** "

Kurogiri coughed, "You know we can't move for that, even if he's gotten your attention. Master wouldn't want us to blow our cover like that."

Tsukiko levied Kurogiri a scathing glare, angry that she wouldn't follow her orders. "Then what should I do then." scratching her neck in annoyance.

Kurogiri contemplated that for a moment before an idea presented itself to her, _'Wait...oh Kuro you smart bitch.'_

"Well for one young master, you need to clean up your appearance, you're not gonna be winning any dates looking like that," she said with a devilish grin, gleeful that finally, her biggest wish would come true.

"Hm, what else?" 

_'Oh, Midoriya, the next time I see you, you won't walk for a week.'_

**-o-**

_'Finally last stop.'_

Knocking on the door, Izuku quickly gave them the pizza and left, heading back to the parlor. _'You know those two seemed odd.'_ he thought, thinking back on the two women he had met earlier in the day, he sent a quick text message to Boss and Izuku zipped through all the traffic, getting to the parlor in record speed. Getting off the bike Izuku was greeted, by the sight of his older sister, who was ordering a pizza with what seemed to be Nejire.

His eyes widened just a bit when the enthusiastic girl turned in his direction. Faltering just a bit, Izuku hurriedly gestured to shush her, confusing the girl just a bit. Isane looked over noticing her brother, as he smiled at her. "Hey, Izuku!"

"Hi, Sis."

"You working long?"

"Yeah though not too long but I'll see later, I need to go help out in the kitchen." waving bye at the two of them, giving Nejire a pointed look as he disappeared into the back. Isane had noticed the subtle motions of the two, giving Nejire a questioning glance. The periwinkle-haired girl just looked at her sadly, shaking her head. Isane just grew more and more confused, though resolved to ask her brother later when he got home.

Izuku on the other hand was busy helping Milk get some of the frozen dairy products. The thicc dark-skinned girl was happy someone was helping her out, beaming at him as Izuku grabbed some of the ingredients on the top shelf. Handing them to her he was slowly blinded by the pure look she was giving him, making a tear roll down his face as he gave his best All Might smile.

Milkbar giggled as his face contorted to look just like the #1 pro hero. "Thank you, Izuku."

"All in a day's work ma'am," he said, still looking and sounding like All Might for just a second longer till he broke character, laughing.

"Hehe, thank you sir for your hard work!" 

The two continued to laugh as they moved to begin working on the ice cream that Milk usually makes. Izuku began to clean the area that they were about to use as Milk began doing what she does best...creating delicious dessert products. Helping her just a bit to get things that she needed Milk began the process of teaching Izuku how to make treats, seeing as how she knows that Eri loved her desserts.

Remembering that little girl's face when she first took a bit out of her first dessert would forever be imprinted onto her mind. With this in mind Milk worked Izuku to the bone, not that he minded.

Soon the pair finished with the pastries and frozen goods, that they began moving them to the front. Cash just watched them work, seeing as how she had nothing to do at the moment, they were on break for about an hour and feeling horny at the moment, knew what she was going to ask Milk to do in just a second and if Izuku joined in...well let's just say she should probably wait for the weekend. Thinking on it a bit, she knew just what she was going to do now, it was just two days away after all.

"Hey Izuku, Milk do you wanna come over to my home this weekend?"

"Sure!" "I can't!" was the reply she got back from them, no doubt Milk already knew what she wanted, her loins burned with need as she pushed them down, giddy as she was Cash put on a straight face and continued working, though with anticipation about what she was going to be doing soon. Alas, a bit disappointed by Izuku's no.

Finally, it was closing time, as Izuku began stretching, waving bye at everyone who was there. His phone rang as he answered it, **"Hey Izu, can you go to my house today?"**

**"Sure Himiko."**

**"Great! um...I'll be waiting!"** as she hung up, Izuku's already began moving, and that put a smile on his face, disappearing a second later, moving so fast that no one could see him, within a minute Izuku appeared in front of Himiko's apartment. He had helped her gain one away from her parents, who were in her words not as understanding about her quirk.

Knocking on the door, Izuku was greeted with a dazzling sight. Himiko's hair was down, wearing a loose buttoned-up dress shirt with a pair of booty shorts that fit snuggly on her thighs. Her shirt showed off her fair-skin, pale pink nipples poking out of her dress shirt, giving Izuku a tantalizing view.

"Oh...you came fast." he heard her say.

"Of course..." he said coming closer to her, "You know I couldn't stay away." he ended, snatching Himiko up the next second, the door closing behind him, as she yelled in mock anger.

Himiko flailed about, kicking up a fuss in his arms, pouting as she listened to Izuku's chuckling. "Meanie~." he heard her say as they entered her bedroom. Allowing for her to get off of him, Himiko walked on over to her bed jumping face-first onto the comfy item. She could hear Izuku begin stripping most likely down to his boxers. Looking back to eye him, Himiko could see the outline of his vicious weapon, a tool that was just waiting to put her fast asleep. 

The bed creaked as Izuku pressed down onto it, "So how was work?"

"Okay...though I think I hurt my back a bit today."

"I see, would you like me to give you a massage?"

"Hm."

Using his hands Izuku pressed down onto her back, Himiko groaned as Izuku began to lay into her pressure points, removing the tension that he felt in her joints. It was when he began to go lower, that Himiko began pressing her ass against his hips, "Oh? Are you sure?"

"Hm."

Smiling he pressed down harder into her lower back, getting rid of the tension that was around the area. He moved lower from there, sliding down her booty shorts, allowing for her firm, toned bubble butt to breathe in some air. Using his hands Izuku spread her cheeks, diving in a moment later to begin the process. "Ah!" she moaned feeling Izuku slither his tongue between her folds, lapping up her juices while she tried not to move. Coming off of her Izuku slid two fingers into her pussy, thrusting them in as he dove back in, this time prodding her ass with his tongue.

"F-fuck!" he heard Himiko say. Internally gleeful, Izuku started to use **Sunshine** heating his fingers and tongue making Himiko cry out at the added heat. "Izu~ I'm gonna come~"

Quickening his ministrations, Himiko came, her juices coating the bedsheets while Izuku lapped them up. Flipping her over, Izuku gazed into her eyes, running his hands down her face, Himiko was still glossy-eyed, her orgasm subsiding as a couple of seconds rolled by. 

"Himiko..." she heard Izuku say, her eyes snapping at him with precision and accuracy, "I love you." she told him, "I know," he said back to her, taking her lips the next second.

While that was happening Himiko's fingers tried to tear off his boxers, succeeding as she tore the fabric. Grabbing what she wanted Himiko started pumping his throbbing member.

It was sweet, the way Himiko mewled underneath him as he used his fingers to trace over her curves before Izuku lifted her legs. Letting go of his cock Izuku pushed her legs to the back of the bed allowing for him to position himself over her cunt. Breaking the kiss, Izuku stared into her eyes as Himiko gave him the go-ahead, sliding deep into her cavern. Moaning as Izuku filled her up, Himiko could feel her cum once more, his cockhead had kissed her cervix knowing that it was desperately trying to get into her womb.

Angling her hips to be in position, Izuku began hammering away, wet noises reverberating across the room as Himiko moaned in pleasure, his penis attacking her sensitive areas. 

"Iiizzzuuuku~ right there!" she cried out, feeling him angle his cock to attack her g-spot. Her body twitching as Izuku continued his relentless assault, making Himiko cum in record time. Holding her hands Izuku continued to slam his hips into her honey pot, letting him feel all the bumps and ridges in her pussy, all of it trying to make him cum as it squirmed. 

Slowly her orgasm subsided, making Izuku cease his thrusting, slowly he began pulling out of her folds which tried hopelessly to suck him back in. It was arousing watching Izuku leave her pussy, seeing the turgid monster plop out of pussy with a pop. She quivered seeing it with her eyes, his precum drooling from his tip, looking like a delicious snack.

Himiko could feel the heat begin building back up in her core, eager to go another round, she turned around, thrusting her ass out to meet his hips. Izuku smirked, watching Himiko twirl her hips in the air, awaiting his caress. Moving closer to her swaying hips, he clamped his hands onto her meaty butt, molding her flesh as she mewled into her pillow. 

"What do you want from me Himiko," Izuku growled out, massaging her ass just a bit more, pinching it here and there, turning it red.

"Please Izuku~" she called out, moving her hands she gripped the sides of her bottom and spread them, "Please, fuck me..."

A heavy growl settled in his throat as Izuku positioned his cock directly at her folds and pushed in, loving the small cries Himiko let out into the pillow. Placing his hands on her hips Izuku pulled her down to meet his pelvis, allowing for his length to settle into her pussy. He could feel his dick press into her cervix once again, prodding it for entrance, so he could flood her insides with his baby batter. 

He began slow, pushing in and out, getting Himiko ready for his bounding, grabbing a pillow Izuku pushed it under her hips, allowing for it to lift her a bit. Himiko quivered once more feeling his head press into her womb once again, she knew he wasn't going to hold back and she didn't want him to. "Do it Izuku, make me scream. I want to cry out your name when you make me cum again."

His brows furrowed, feeling that same feeling grow inside of him, Izuku's eyes widened seeing **Hellblaze** flicker to life as a powerful compelling force began its assault on his mind, he growled lowly, making sure Himiko wouldn't notice. Placing his hands on her hips Izuku began thrusting. 'Hmmm, Izuku!'

Plowing her insides with his cock, Izuku could feel **Sunshine** use its heat to fight against **Hellblaze** both abilities fighting for dominance within his body. Izuku didn't know what was happening, but he did have an idea, one that made him quicken his movements. 

"Ah! Hnnnn~"

Himiko loved feeling Izuku fuck her, letting out another cry as he palmed her backside, she could feel Izuku speed up, his balls smacking against her sensitive clit. She knew he was almost there, "Come Izu-baby! Do it!" A throaty roar echoed throughout the room, _'F-fuck he's so fast!'_

With a final twitch, Izuku came, slamming his hips all the way inside her as his cum rushed out of his tip, surging into her baby room filling it all up. "AHHH!" she shouted out, as he collapsed on her back, Izuku huffed out some heated air from his lungs, feeling his pulsating tip release all that he had inside of him, Himiko's insides worked overtime, coaxing out every last bit of semen from his balls. Relaxing against him, Himiko giggled thinking about all the babies she was going to have, internally smiling as the thought of green and blonde-haired children ran around in her mind, _Your papa is working hard babies~_ she thought feeling Izuku throb once more inside her, feeling him press into her cervix.

Feeling him get up and began to pull out, she cried out "NOOO!", using her legs to keep him trapped inside her. 

"But Himiko..."

"J-just stay inside for a second okay." Relaxing Izuku allow himself to slide back inside her, his tip dragging across her walls, making her lightly moan. Using his hand Izuku gripped her chin and tilted it to the side, giving Himiko a loving kiss as they stayed like that for a bit. _Working hard indeed~_

About 5 minutes later Izuku restarted his movements, growing restless the longer he stayed like that, the sounds of flesh clapping onto to flesh beginning once more. Lolling her tongue out, Himiko gasped feeling him start again, her pussy a bit sore from his onslaught. Keeping her prone Izuku pounded her flesh, making her moan and gasp once more.

"IZUKU~!"

**-o-**

About three hours later our hero was almost done... well, a hero to some but who cares! He was currently pounding Himiko in a mating press, digging his cock into her cervix as he grunted, feeling his cum spray out into her already filled womb. Coming off of her Himiko's eyes looked at him, glaring at him just a bit, "I can't feel anything in my lower body you know."

"Sorry?" 

She snorted, "No need to be questioning me you know. But um..can you make some food please."

"Sure." getting up just a bit Izuku walked to the fully stocked kitchen, bringing her some water as well before going back to begin making some sandwiches, setting aside some pomegranates in case she wanted some.

**"What was that," Escanor questioned sternly. Izuku grimaced knowing full well of what had just happened.**

"I don't know.."

**"Well, you better start figuring it out now, Izuku. I don't know what you were thinking but Hellblaze won that round, you better make sure she wasn't ovulating today, or else we're going to be in deep shit."**

"I get that but-"

**"No, you don't! We don't know if that was a fluke with Boss, for all we know now is that Himiko could gain demon characteristics!"**

"I know Escanor! I'm not an idiot!"

**"Well, you're for sure acting like one! What intelligent person has sex when they don't even understand their physiology at the moment! Wait I forgot, NO ONE does!"**

Izuku huffed out in anger, feeling **Sunshine** rattle his body as it grew just a bit, "Fine...I made a mistake."

**"Good. Now fix it."**

Turning around Izuku walked back into the room where Himiko rested, she had fallen asleep after their glorious romp. Checking her calendar izuku noticed that Himiko was not ovulating at the moment, heaving a heavy sigh Izuku knew he was lucky today. Boss was ovulating yesterday, which made sense for the changes that happened to her today, her wings did not just appear out of thin air.

Today he was lucky...something that Escanor had needed to drill into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Have at thee!


End file.
